A K- Unit Family
by candyland7
Summary: Alex Rider and his twin sister Bethany are moving in with K- Unit. AKA Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Ben (Fox). How will the two survive, especially with SCORPIA looking for them and their continuous nightmares. They, in order to bond while stuck at home, also have to watch the videos of their different missions. This will be fun. Rated T for violence and Eagle.
1. Moving In

**Me: First Alex Rider Fan fiction!**

**Alex: When I get out of here!**

**Me: What are you going to do? Kill me?**

**Wolf: Not a bad idea.**

**Alex: What are you doing here?  
>FoxBen: Apparently the same as you, being held captive.**

**Wolf: Who votes we attack her?**

***All captives raise hands***

**Me: Thanks, I'll let you go later. Now Alex gets to do the disclaimer.**

**Alex: Why should I?  
>Me: Because I told you too… <strong>

**Eagle: DON'T DO IT CUB!  
>Alex: author owns nothing but her OC's… Can I kill Eagle now?<br>Me: No.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The twins looked warily at the Royal and General Bank. One of them was a boy, with fair hair and brown eyes. He had the type of face that would make girls swoon for him, but his eyes were dark and serious. It was as though he had seen more than a kid his age should see. He had an athletic build and was in great shape. The other was a girl; she had long brown hair that was a mixture between curly and wavy with brown eyes. Her eyes held the same darkness as her brothers. She had the build of a cheerleader, which it was possible she was, and could be the most popular girl at the school they went to. The boy was Alex Rider and the girl was his younger sister, even if by a few minutes, Bethany.

"Are you sure we should go in?" Alex asked.

"No, but they did say they would use force if they had to," Bethany replied, "And we have nowhere else to go. Might as well see what they want."

Together they went inside. Standing there, waiting for them, was a man with short black hair and serious blue eyes. The two of them could recognize him anywhere, and it gave them some comfort.

"Ben," Alex greeted him.

"Alex, Bethany," Ben replied smirking.

"Do you know why they want us?" Bethany asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, and no I won't tell you."

He led them into the elevator. They went up to where the current chairman of the MI6 stayed; Tulip Jones. They passed by their uncle's old office. No one had moved in there yet, from what they could tell. Neither of them decided to mention it and Ben opened the wooden door to Mrs. Jones' office. She was sitting there, sucking a peppermint. It looked like nothing had changed.

"Please sit, Agent Daniels you may stay if you wish," Mrs. Jones said.

"Actually if you don't mind, I will wait outside," Ben replied closing the wooden door behind him.

"Thanks Fox," Alex grumbled while Bethany played with her bracelet.

They were fixed with Mrs. Jones stare. It was as though she was sizing them up. Neither Alex nor Bethany shrank under her glare.

"Well," Mrs. Jones said, "I can't ignore the fact that you two don't have a guardian. Therefore I put it upon myself to give you some."

"We do have a guardian!" Bethany exclaimed, "Ben!"

"He's not your legal guardian," Mrs. Jones replied, "He was just temporary. He'll still live with you guys, with your new guardians."

Alex shifted, "Do we know him or her?"  
>"Yes, you know them. To you they are K- Unit."<p>

Bethany spluttered, "What? They hate our guts, well not Fox or Wolf that much…"

"Do they even know?" Alex said cutting off his sister.

"They know they are in charge of two kids indefinitely, but they don't know it's you," Mrs. Jones replied, "And Agent Daniels will be there."

Bethany was staring at Mrs. Jones, at the same time she handed the two of them their bags. It was clear the matter was closed and there was no changing Mrs. Jones mind. Ben came in and put an arm on the twins' shoulders. Bethany shrugged him off and walked out, Alex followed.

"It will take some time," Mrs. Jones said softly, "Work with them, get them to open up."

Outside Bethany and Alex waited. Alex was wearing a light blue top with a dark blue symbol 'A' on it. Bethany was wearing a black shirt that read 'Being Normal Must Suck!'. They were both waiting for their ride, to wherever it was they were going. Alex shouldered his blue pack and stared at where he was shot.

"Beth," Alex said, "What do you think of this?"

"I don't know," Bethany sighed, she was playing with her bracelet again.

Alex noticed this, it had become a nervous habit of hers. Not that he minded, her bracelet was something that their godfather, Ash, had given her and Smithers modified to make it a deadly weapon. Each of the different colored hearts has a different type of weapon. For example the green one is a mini knife that doesn't show up on any metal detector of any kind. It came in handy a few times.

Ben came up behind them.

"Alright, come with me. I'll take you guys to the flat," Ben said.

They followed Ben until they came towards a silver SUV. The two sat in the backseat and placed their bags at their feet. There was an awkward silence during the whole car ride. No one had anything to say, and it seemed that the twins weren't very talkative. Eventually, they got to the flat and opened the door.

"We're home!" Ben called.

Immediately a very hyper young man appeared. He had brown hair and bright happy green eyes. They immediately recognized Eagle. Bethany took a step back and grabbed Alex's arm. He understood, Bethany was the quiet kid at school. She was always sitting around reading or writing in her diary, which was more like a journal. Eagle's happy and bubbly personality obviously frightened her, or at least startled her.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed, "Slow down Eagle, you're overwhelming the kids."  
>"We're not kids Fox," Alex replied glaring at him.<p>

"Sure you aren't."  
>"CUB? PUP?" Eagle exclaimed.<p>

Sounds of feet getting up hurriedly reached their ears. A man with fair hair and dark brownish gold eyes comes in, he's known as Snake. Behind him is a man with black close cropped hair and cold dark eyes, they recognize Wolf. Having worked with him in the past.

"What are you two doing here?" Wolf barked.

"Well," Ben sighed, "Remember the two kids we're taking care of indefinitely?"  
>The three nodded, waiting for Fox to get to the point.<p>

"That's Cub and Pup, also known as Alex and Bethany Rider," Ben ended.

"Rider?" Wolf asked, "As though Ian and John Rider?"  
>"John Rider was our dad and Ian Rider was our father's brother," Alex explained cautiously.<p>

"We lived with Ian," Bethany said slowly, "Before…"

Snake realized that they were still standing in the doorway.

"Let's talk in the lounge," Snake suggested.

They all moved into the brown living room. Seriously, the carpet was brown, the walls were brown, and even the bloody couch was brown. The twins sat down on the couch with the rest all spread out randomly. Eagle was on the floor with Ben, Wolf was in the armchair, and Snake was sitting next to Bethany.

"So, what happened to your old guardians?" Eagle asked interested.

Ben made to hit him for lack of tact.

"Uh, they're gone," Alex managed.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Eagle asked.

"I thought the meaning was clear," Wolf grumbled.

Ben whispered something in Eagle's ear when the two didn't answer.

"Any injuries?" Snake asked.

"Only a few scrapes," Bethany replied eyeing everyone carefully, she wasn't know to trust quickly.

"Nothing to serious," Alex added.

"I meant since we last saw you two," Snake replied.

The two stiffened. Alex found a small aching where his bullet wound was. Bethany tried not to clutch the middle of her chest, where she was stabbed in the Snakehead mission. Ben noticed this, he knew about both injuries, and sighed.

"Let them get settled in first," Ben announced, "They can answer our questions later."

The two Riders send a thankful look to Ben before Wolf showed them their separate rooms. Alex's has navy blue walls and a blue bed spread. There's a dark oak wood dresser and a desk in the corner. In Bethany's room the walls are a soft purple and the bedspread is a dark purple with black designs. In the corner is a desk and a dark oak wood dresser is off to the side.

"Your rooms," Wolf grunted.

"Thanks Wolf," the two chorused before giving each other a startled look and going into their rooms.

**Me: I hope this is okay…**

**Alex: Can we leave now?**

**Eagle: PLEASE!**

**Me: Once someone asks for reviews.**

**Everyone: EAGLE!**

**Eagle: *Pouts* Fine, please review. Now can we leave?**


	2. The Secret Room

**Me: I'm so happy with the feedback I got! **

**Alex: Yeah, yeah. Can we just get to the story?**

**Fox/Ben: I agree with Al.**

**Me: Fine, where's Wolf?  
>Alex: He's currently trying to find a way out of this hell-hole.<strong>

**Me: Oh… what about Snake?  
>Eagle: I don't know.<strong>

**Snake: I'm right here, sitting on this goddamn couch.**

**Me: Oh, okay… do the disclaimer.**

**Snake: author owns nothing but her OC.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex stood inside his new room. He hadn't even unpacked yet. The room was nice. It was painted a navy blue with blue bed sheets and a blue pillow. Dark oak wood furniture was set about. A dresser in one corner, a bookshelf, a desk, and the bed itself was oak wood. He could hear Bethany in her room unpacking, but the sound was muffled. All Alex did was set his duffle bag on the bed and took in the room.

Honestly, he had no idea how to react to K- Unit being his guardians. They weren't on the best of terms. Sure, he trusted Ben completely and got along with Wolf all right, but the other two. He didn't know what to think. Snake seemed okay, if a little overprotective. Eagle… he didn't know how to describe the child like boy. The man completely overwhelmed him, especially with how hyper Eagle was.

The door opened slowly and Bethany came in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Alex joked.

Bethany rolled her brown eyes, "I did knock, you just didn't answer."

Alex shrugged and Bethany sat down next to him.

"Are you going to unpack?" she asked gesturing to the yet to be opened bag.

"Eventually."

Apparently, Bethany decided that it should be unpacked now. The girl opened the bag and started putting things away. Alex got up and helped her, taking care of the more personal stuff. Like underwear for example. They were done within a few minutes between the both of them.

"So," Bethany said, "Find anything interesting about your room? Cause I found a secret room."  
>"Seriously?" Alex asked, "I wouldn't be surprised. This is MI6 we're talking about."<p>

"I'll show you another time, I wanna see if we can find anything interesting about this room."

Before they could start searching, someone knocked on the door. Not waiting for an answer they opened it. Ben popped his head in, blue eyes twinkling. The two kids looked warily at him.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced.

"And who cooked it?" Bethany asked.

"Uh, we actually ordered Chinese. None of us can cook…"

Alex tried not to laugh, how could four adults not know how to cook. Then again they were probably never home. They followed Ben downstairs. Wolf and Eagle were fighting over a fork and Snake was sitting cross legged on the floor in the living room eating orange chicken. He was also using chop-sticks. Alex guessed that he didn't want to fight with the others. Mostly from the way that he was stabbing the chicken instead of using the chop-sticks properly.

"Uh, Snake," Bethany said hesitantly, "Why are you stabbing the chicken? With a chopstick."  
>"Didn't feel like fighting over a fork," Snake replied.<p>

"But why are you stabbing it?"

That got no answer out of the medic. Bethany and Alex quickly got their food, ducked under Wolf's fist, and grabbed chopsticks before leaving the kitchen and sitting on the brown couch. Snake was still stabbing away at the chicken. Ben joined them with the fork, which he handed to Snake since he knew how to use chopsticks, and settled down on the armchair. Wolf and Eagle joined later, each using a plastic fork that they found in a cupboard.

"Did you guys really need to get violent over a fork?" Alex asked popping a piece of general chicken in his mouth.

The two men ignored him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Alex decided, "Do they always fight over a fork?"  
>"There was one time they fought over the T.V remote," Ben replied.<p>

"Two broken ribs, a bloody nose, split lip, and both had major bruises," Snake added.

Alex whistled. Wolf glared at Snake, who didn't flinch, while Eagle ate his food solemnly. Eagle was sporting a black eye, a bruised cheek, and it seemed that he was favoring his pinky. Wolf meanwhile just had a few bruises and a cut tracing his jaw line. This fight seemed small compared to the one that Snake and Ben just mentioned.

"Hey Cub," Eagle spoke up, "How do you know Fox's real name?"  
>"Classified," the twins chorused.<p>

Ben rolled his eyes, "Is that going to be your answer?"

"Yes," Alex replied, "They don't need to know."

"They're our guardians," Bethany sighed twisting a piece of hair.

"They don't need to know," Alex repeated.

The two stared each other down, seemingly communicating without words. K- Unit tried to figure out what they were saying, but it was impossible. Ben gave a low whistle, bringing the two out of their conversation.

"Fine," Bethany sighed before finishing her meal and getting up.

Alex wasn't far behind and they rinsed their plates before retreating to Bethany's room. K- Unit **(A/N When I say K- Unit I mean Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Ben) **stared at their retreating backs. Ben sighed and ran a hand down his face. This was going to be tuff; the two obviously weren't going to say anything.

"So," Alex said, "Where is this secret room?"

Bethany's bedroom had a soft purple colored walls and a dark purple bedspread with black designs, as was the pillow. Her furniture was the same dark oak wood and she had the same placement of furniture, except the desk which was under a bookshelf. Bethany went over to the bookshelf and pushed the two pieces apart. Reveling the soft purple wall, but it was more faded. She then pushed the piece wall back and then upwards. It opened to show a small hole that expanded when it got deeper in.

"Ladies first," Alex said.

"Gee, thanks," Bethany replied hauling herself in.

Alex followed, but not before grabbing a green flashlight on her desk. Bethany closed the bookshelf, but left the wall how it was. Alex turned on the flashlight before following Bethany down the dark room. Before he knew it, they were in the main area. In the corner there were white candles, they weren't lite thankfully, and some matches. There were also a few worn out old blankets in the middle, gathering dust.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Bethany replied, "But if you can't find me I'll probably be in here."

Alex stared at her, "You have no clue what could have been here Beth."

She shrugged, "So, I'll just clean it up a bit. It's a pretty cool place."

"Well, if we ever end up playing hide and seek because of Eagle… this place is declared off limits."

Bethany shrugged again and they returned to her room. For now, they would just let the place be what it really is, a mystery.

**Me: Well, I wasn't really planning for there to be a secret room in the walls… but I decided that I would put one there anyways.**

**Alex: Why does Bethany get a cool secret room?**

**Eagle: More like spooky.**

**Me: Just wait Alex; they haven't scoured your room yet.**

**Ben: Please review…**


	3. PILLOW FIGHT, Beginning of the videos

**Me: Okay, I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had spring break the week before last, was very busy last week, and was sick most of this week. **

**Alex: Just get to the story.**

**Me: Well someone will have to do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone: WOLF!  
>Wolf: Gee thanks, author owns nothing but Bethany.<strong>

**Bethany: She doesn't own me! I'm a free person!  
>Me: I made you up.<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The twins retreated back into Alex's room and began looking around. Bethany was the one to find it. Under an ugly brown rug was a trapdoor made out of the same hardwood as the rest of the floor. The only way you could tell that it was a trapdoor was the little nick in the wood barely big enough to get three fingers underneath to pull it up. Since it was getting late the two decided to explore it tomorrow.

"Alex, Bethany!" Ben called from downstairs.

"I wonder what they want," Alex grumbled.

"We won't know unless we check," Bethany replied.

She left the room skipping; making Alex wonder if she had any sugar that he could take. After some time struck dumb, Bethany stuck her head back in. Her brown hair fell sideways like a curtain and she stared at the fair haired boy.

"Ya coming?"

He nodded and followed her. They slid down the banister, ignoring Eagle's exclamation of shock, and stood in front of them.

"Yes?" they chorused.

"Well, Matthew-." Ben started.

Alex cut him off, "Who?"

"Snake. Anyways, Matthew here left for MI6 since they called him and he returned with a set of DVD's. Apparently Mrs. Jones wanted us to have a bonding activity and we have to sort through different SAS and MI6 agent missions. She also said that she has all of the missions that you did from ASIS and CIA."

Alex was visually paling with every word. Apparently, Ben either didn't notice this or decided not to point it out. No one else, except Bethany who grabbed his arm and squeezed it, seemed to notice.

"Do we have to?" Alex asked sharply when Ben finished speaking.

Ben regarded him with curious blue eyes, "Mrs. Jones orders, sorry Cub."

"Wait," Snake said, "Before we start shouldn't we tell the two our true names? We can't go around using our codenames if we ever end up in public. People would find it weird."

Wolf grunted, possibly saying a yes.

"Anyways, I'm officially Matthew Benet."

"James San Luc," Wolf grumbled.

"Storm, Lance Storm," Eagle said pretending to be James Bond.

Wolf, noticing this, stomped hard on Eagle's foot. While Eagle was hopping around, using very colorful language, Ben turned his attention to the twins again. Neither of them looked happy nor pleased with their predicament. He decided to try and comfort them, even slightly.

"It can't be that bad. How many missions have you been on?" Ben asked.

"Classified," Both chorused.

"How many were you guys together on?"

"Classified."

"You do know you don't work for MI6 anymore," Snake said butting in.

Alex regarded him for a moment.  
>"Yeah, but for how long?" Alex asked.<p>

Snake luckily didn't have to respond to that because Wolf slapped Eagle and ordered him to sit. Once everyone sat down on the brown couch, it took some time for Wolf to get the siblings to sit, he turned to the cardboard box full of DVD's. This time he looked at it differently, wondering what could possibly be in there. Especially with Cub and Pup's reactions. It seemed more like a nuclear bomb to them than anything else. He picked up two mission discs and turned to the others.

"So, do you want to see Physalla Physalis or Stormbreaker Release Shooting of Prime Minister?" Wolf asked.

Alex groaned at both titles and put his head in his hands. Bethany meanwhile grew pale and slammed her head against the table, at least until Ben grabbed her. Wolf looked at their reactions, a bit confused, and returned to the others. They all had watched the twins reactions as well, and Snake was watching them confused with his golden brown eyes. As though wondering what caused that reaction.

"I don't care which," Alex said his voice slightly muffled.

"Whatever one works," Bethany agreed.

"I want to know what _Physalla Physalia _is so I choose that one," Eagle decided seriously.

"It's a Portuguese man o' war," Alex explained finally looking up.

"Why is it a title?" Snake asked.

Alex's features darkened slightly before he started shaking. Bethany's eyes widened, whether in fear or shock it was uncertain, and she quickly slapped Alex's arm hard. His brown eyes cleared and he blushed slightly at everyone's scared looks. Ben regarded him sadly, like he knew what had happened.

"Just choose," Alex whispered.

"I'm currently wondering what the Shooting Prime Minister one is. Maybe we will find out who did it," Snake responded, "Those bullets were handmade so we couldn't trace them."

"I don't care," Ben decided, "Guess you're the choosing vote Wolf."  
>Wolf grunted and put the Physalla Physalis disc in and settled down on the brown armchair. The TV flickered to life and on the screen was a fair haired boy treading water in a gigantic aquarium with a gigantic jellyfish in it.<p>

**(A/N **_italics _**are what is shown on the TV) **

_The boy was swimming rapidly around, looking for an exit. Anything would work at this point. Suddenly, as though struck by an idea, he swam towards the bottom._

"Is that you Cub?" Snake asked putting the pieces together.

Alex nodded solemnly.

"Where was Bethany? Surely she was with you," Wolf said.

"I was, a bit tied up at the moment," Bethany replied.

Alex managed a faint smile. Bethany was literally tied up in the back of the plane with Mr. Grin when Alex finally found her.

"What are you doing?" Ben finally asked.

He shrugged, "You'll see."

_Alex pulled out the tub of zit cream and uncapped it. Slowly, he squeezed it onto the iron rivulets on both sides._

"What the bloody hell are you doing Cub?" Wolf asked.

There was no answer from the boy who had closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the memories.

"You okay?" Bethany asked silently.

Alex nodded, but offered no words of comfort.

_In a few moments, the glass gave out and water rushed out. The water slammed out, carrying Alex and the Portuguese Man o' war into the lady. The Man o' war barely missed stinging Alex and instead got the lady._

K- Unit stared at Alex in shock, who was shaking slightly now. Ben gently rubbed Alex's arm in a comforting manner.

"When was this?" Snake finally asked.

"A few weeks after camp," Alex whispered.

No one could say anything. The scene shifted, showing Alex holding the crossbow and driving the jeep towards the other jeeps.

"Are you suicidal?!" Wolf exploded.

"No," Alex responded his brown eyes screwed shut.

_Alex shot the crossbow at the plane that was taking off and right before the jeeps hit. A big ball of flame exploded from where the jeeps hit. _

The screen went black and everyone stared at Alex. Whether in fear or respect no one could tell.

"It over," Ben said softly.

Alex opened his eyes and nodded.

"I don't want to talk about it," he growled.

Bethany decided to cut across anything the others could possibly say.

"So… I've got to go to MI6 tomorrow. What do you guys want to do before then?" Bethany asked lying on her stomach over Alex's legs.

Everyone stared at her and she sighed unhappily. Alex grinned at a sudden thought and Ben eyed him warily.

"Whatever you're thinking I want no part in it," he said.

"Aw, you're no fun," Alex replied throwing a pillow at Ben.

He got hit in the face and shook his head. Bethany was giggling while the SAS men were staring at the two kids shocked. Ben's blue eyes narrowed playfully at Bethany who put her hands up in surrender. The constant giggling didn't stop and Ben threw a pillow at her. She ducked and it hit Snake in the head.

"Hey!"

Eagle jumped up and did something totally Eagle like.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

The hyperactive man hit Wolf hard with a brown pillow. Wolf, getting angry, tackled Eagle to the floor and hit him hard with said pillow. Snake tried to slink away into a corner, but Alex noticed this and threw a pillow as hard as he could. Sadly, the team medic couldn't duck in time and got hit in the forehead with it. Everyone grabbed the nearest pillow and started attacking the others.

Someone clearing their throat caused them to freeze and turn towards the noise.

**Me: Well, let's see. I have nothing to say, but… Bethany is the only teenage girl there. Who would imagine four grown men and a teenage boy having a pillow fight? Defiantly not me!**

**Alex: You're the one that wrote it.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Alex: But-**

**Me: No.**

**Eagle: Well, review please? **


	4. Wolf needs his coffee

**Me: Okay, I loved your reviews, especially the one about worrying about Wolf's sanity.**

**Wolf: *grumbles* **

**Ben/Fox: Ha!**

**Me: Wolf, since I've decided to take pity on you. You get to do the disclaimer.**

**Wolf: I think your definition of pity is different then mine. Author owns nothing but her OC's, which is pretty much only Bethany.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They all turned to face the clearing of throat and saw Bethany standing there with a video camera. A smirk was graced on her face. Alex was the first one to get over the shock. He was too used to Bethany doing something along those lines and it really stopped shocking him. This time though was a different story. She has blackmail on not only him, but now also three SAS men and a MI6 agent. And they all lived in the same flat. That was not a smart idea on her part.

"Bethany, give me the tape," Alex ordered.

Her brown eyes widened but she shook her head.

"And losing the chance to have blackmail on all of you guys getting stolen from me?" She asked, "Not a chance little bro."  
>"I'm older than you!" he exclaimed.<p>

"Ah, but are you taller than me?"

This caused the men to stare at her in shock, but the smirk was still on her face. Alex launched himself at his younger sister, but she did a black flip and was now standing in the hallway for the older men's bedrooms.

"Come on Al," She taunted, "That's the best you've got?"

Alex shook his head and got up. The other men realized exactly what Bethany had been doing and snapped out of their shock. Now Bethany was in trouble. When she saw the men get up she gulped and ran upstairs to Alex and her room. Alex quickly followed with Ben and the others not far behind. The door to her room was open but Bethany was nowhere to be seen. Her window was open and the black curtains fluttering in the faint breeze.

"Damn, she got away," Wolf grunted.

Ben shook his head, "Bethany's probably on the roof or on a lower level. We can get her later, she has to return sometime."

The four men shrugged at each other and left the room. Ben turned back to Alex.

"You coming Cub?" he asked.

"Later, I'm gonna see if she hid in the wardrobe or under her bed and just opened the window to throw us off," Alex replied.

Ben studied Alex for a second before nodding and leaving the room. Once Alex was sure they were all gone, and shut the door for good measure, he opened up the bookshelf. Sure enough the hole in the wall was there, since Bethany didn't close the wall when she was in there as a safety precaution, and he climbed in. Closing the bookshelf behind him, Alex crawled through the dust and cobwebs. Just as he thought, Bethany was in the main chamber, apparently cleaning.

"Knew I would find you here," he said.

She looked up from the moth eaten blankets she was folding in a corner.

"Shouldn't you be with the others? They'd get suspicious if you didn't go with them," Bethany said setting down the blankets.

"Nah, Ben thinks I'm looking under the bed and in the wardrobe," Alex replied, "Where's the tape?"  
>Bethany smirked, "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"<p>

Alex shrugged and leaned on the damp wall. They sat in silence for a bit before Alex broke it.

"Shouldn't you be packing for the mission?" he asked.

Bethany shook her head, "No, I already know the mission. I'm just getting my gadgets and leaving tomorrow. Everything is going to be provided."

"Oh."

Alex would never admit it, but he felt uncomfortable with the fact that his younger sister was going on a mission without him. No matter what he said, he was pretty protective of her. It was bad enough she was a cheerleader at school wearing the short skirts and belly showing tops, and the fact that the captain of the football team seemed to be fancying her as well. None of that settled well with him. Nothing anyone said would make him admit it though. Bethany could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

"You should get going," She said breaking through his thoughts, "The others will be wondering."

Alex nodded silently and left the secret room, before he opened the bookshelf though he turned and looked at his sister. She was sitting in the small entryway of the big room.

"Beth, call me if something goes wrong," he told her.

"I will," she promised handing him the tape, "Don't tell them."

He nodded, smiling faintly. Opening the bookshelf a crack, Alex made sure no one was in the room before opening it completely. He shut it behind him. The last look of Bethany he saw was her mask slipping and fear came to light. He didn't have time to digest this before Ben called his name from downstairs.

***Time Skip to Next Day***

When Alex woke up it took him a bit to realize where he was, and figure out what had woken him. He was with K-Unit and what had woken him was hushed voices downstairs. It sounded like Bethany and Ben if he got their voices right. Sadly, he couldn't hear what they were saying. He wasn't a spy for no reason though. Silently he crept out of bed and down the hall. Alex stopped at the landing and stayed in the shadows, just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Ben, nothing you say will change their mind. It's MI6," Bethany said obviously getting agitated.

"Bethany," Ben replied but he got caught off.

"No, nothing will change. They will just move us to another group of agents or SAS men."

Alex heard Ben sigh in defeat and the jangling of keys. Obviously, Ben was taking Bethany with him to the Bank which, now that he thought of it, made a lot of sense. After all Ben worked there and probably went there every day. They probably called him and told Ben to take Bethany with him. At least, that's what Alex was going with.

"Cub?" Eagle asked sleepily.

Alex jumped and swept Eagle's leg out from under him, before pinning the SAS soldier to the ground with his right arm behind his back. All in all, Alex forced Eagle into an uncomfortable position and his arm at an odd angle.

"Uncle, uncle!" Eagle exclaimed suddenly wide awake.

Alex suddenly realized who he was pinning to the ground and got up, blushing.

"Sorry Eagle," he said helping the man up.

"God Cub, what's wrong with you?" Eagle asked rolling his right shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you were going to attack me!"

Eagle frowned and the sound of running footsteps came from downstairs and they came upstairs. Alex nearly wanted to laugh; Wolf and Snake had clearly gotten woken up. Snake's fair hair was a complete mess and Wolf's bed clothes were ruffled. They were still blinking blearily, still half asleep. It took a bit, but they completely woke up. Wolf lowered his golf club, realizing that there was no one to attack.

"What was the shouting about?" Snake asked.

"Eagle snuck up on me," Alex replied jerking his thumb behind him.

Snake blinked, "Why did you shout?"  
>"I didn't, that was Eagle."<br>"He attacked me!" Eagle defended.

"You deserved it, besides you caught me off guard."

Wolf shook his head.

"I need coffee, it's too early," he decided going back downstairs.

"What time is it anyways?" Alex asked realizing he wasn't wearing a watch.

The rest of the group shrugged before joining Wolf for their morning coffee.

**Me: Well, this was more to get the plot rolling a bit. The exciting parts will come up soon, I promise. Meanwhile, I'm sure you guys want to have Alex go on a mission. I'm working on that! But they need to get closer and watch a few more videos! Also, I needed Bethany to go on the mission for the plot to work. **

**Alex: Okay… **

**Me: Please review! Alex will certainly appreciate it.**


	5. Second Video and Bethany's Phone Call

**Me: Thanks guys, for all the reviews and staying with this story. Sorry for the late update, I was in Catalina this week.**

**Alex: Catalina happens to be a desert island with no internet.**

**Me: And you had to conserve water, no long showers! I was dying. It was a hundred degrees there and I had packed jeans since when I packed it said it would be around seventy or eighty. Only one pair of shorts.**

**Wolf: Pack for anything and always be prepared.**

**Ben/Fox: Pretty much, you should have packed both jeans and shorts.**

**Me: And my flip-flops kept breaking.**

**Snake: That's terrible, now can we get to the story.**

**Me: Sure, if you do the disclaimer.**

**Snake: Author doesn't own anything but her OC's.**

**Me: Thanks Snaky Poo.**

**Snake: Why- what- never mind.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex paced in the living room. In a few minutes the rest of the K- Unit and himself were going to watch the end of Stormbreaker the Shooting of the Prime Minister video. He was also terrified of what could be going on with Bethany during her mission. Anything could be going on and he wouldn't be there to help if she got in trouble. Ben had been watching him for the past half-hour and was starting to go from amused to annoyed.

"Alex," Ben said, "Calm down. Bethany will be fine."

"How do you know?" Alex asked turning around to face him, "She could be injured, or captured, or…"

"Alex!" Ben interrupted, "You're going to drive yourself insane if you continue like that. Calm down, she'll be fine. Didn't she promise to call you as soon as she can?"

"Yes, but…" Alex sighed, "What if she can't… what if…"

"Cub," Snake said coming into the room, "You're going to drive yourself crazy with all these what if's."

"It's not healthy, sit down please," Ben pleaded, "Come on we need to start the video."

Alex made a noise between a growl and a sigh before plopping down next to Ben. Wolf and Eagle came in the room and started the show. Grabbing one of the brown pillows, Alex was ready to hide his face in it when they realize that he was the one that shot the prime minister. From what Snake had said, all of K- Unit was there with L- Unit at the opening of Stormbreaker.

**(A/N Remember **_Italics _**is what is shown on the TV)**

_A young boy crashed through the glass roof holding a gun and a young girl was holding him tightly from behind. Glass fell around the surrounding audience, like crystal rain. The boy had fair hair and the girl had layered brown hair, they both had brown eyes._

"Is that you and Pup?" Wolf asked narrowing his eyes at the TV.

"Uh, maybe," Alex replied turning red.

_The boy looked around, as though looking for something or someone, while the girl looked pale. She also looked distantly sick and was clutching the boy tightly._

"Why does Bethany look sick?" Ben asked Alex.

"She's more than a little scared of heights, actually… I think she's more scared of falling than anything else," Alex answered clutching the brown pillow tighter.

_The boy seemed to find what he was looking for and aimed the gun at the Prime Minister. A gun shot rang through the room and hit the Prime Minister's hand. Shots rang out in shock and the guarding Unit's pointed their guns at the two teenagers. They watched as Sayle tried to hit the button instead. _

"Wait," Eagle said, "I'm confused. Cub shot the Prime Minister but didn't go to jail."

"Pretty much," Alex replied, "But I was under orders to do anything needed to stop the launch."

"But why?" Snake asked.

"Classified."

Everyone groaned at the answer.

_The boy turned the gun to Sayle. Around him those pointing the guns at him tensed their fingers on the trigger. None of them seemed to recognize the two kids. Two shots rang throughout the room and Sayle convulsed. Blood started to appear on his nice shirt. He was wounded, and badly. Sayle snuck out of the museum._

_The boy dropped the gun and held his hands up to show that he was unarmed. The girl had her face buried in his shoulder, holding him tightly. They were both swinging from a parachute above the floor. Someone hurriedly got a ladder and the girl wouldn't let go of her brother. It took a few SAS men to get them separated, since the girl had a tight grip._

"I remember that!" Snake exclaimed, "It took all of L- Unit plus a few of J- Unit just to get her down! And when they did she was hysterical."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, she was terrified on the plane and I literally had to throw her over my shoulder to jump out of it. She wouldn't do it on her own."

"Good thing you two didn't have to parachute with us, she would have gotten binned," Eagle whispered.

"I had to bribe her just to get on the plane at camp," Alex said, "Speaking of which, I still owe her some money…"

_They carried down the now hysterical girl and helped the boy down. The boy quickly comforted his sister and the screen turned black._

"Wait," Wolf said leaning forward, "You shot the Prime Minister, with an assassins gun, as well as parachuting through a glass roof with your terrified sister clutching you tightly."

Alex nodded, "Pretty much, but you forgot making that plane crash in a work site… thankfully it was empty."

All of K- Unit stared at Alex before Fox shook his head in amusement.

"I really shouldn't be surprised anymore," he murmured.

Everyone heard him and Alex snorted. Ben had seen Alex do all, more like most but Ben didn't know that, of his tricks and crazy stunts. Groaning, Alex realized that most of these videos would probably be his. Just wait until they found out about SCORPIA. Maybe he could hide in the secret room in his room, though he promised Bethany not to explore it without her. Alex's musing was cut short by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Alex asked into the phone, not recognizing the number.

"Hey Alex, it's Jessica," the person replied stressing the word Jessica, "How's life and your spying game going. Have you been sent undercover yet," she stressed the word spying and undercover.

"Bethany?" Alex asked.

All of K- Unit became interested.

"My name is Jessica," Bethany said again, "Have you really forgotten my name already? I mean we only saw each other a few weeks ago!"

"Sorry, my sister just gave me a glare," Alex replied, "So Jess, how you been."

"Good, I want to get a dog from Mr. Pen and name him Blunt."

"Why would you give him that name?"

A muffled voice came from the other side and Bethany gave a sigh.

"I have to go, later Al," Bethany muttered.

The beeping noise signaled the end of the call and Alex sighed before setting down his phone. Ben walked over and put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, who shrugged Ben's hand off and went upstairs. Everyone in K- Unit exchanged helpless looks. They didn't know how to help Alex. In fact, they had all woken up to Alex's screams last night and frankly it seemed that only Ben managed to calm him down. When they had asked Ben how he knew what to do, all he said was that he had to deal with it before.

**Me: Well, that was slightly depressing. The next chapter has a surprise that has something to do with Bethany.**

**Alex: What are you going to do with her?**

**Me: A very serious injury… MAWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alex: Ben, she's starting to worry me.**

**Ben/Fox: Can't help you there Alex.**

**Wolf: Can we just knock her out?**

**Snake: No, she's our only way out of here.**

**Me: Someone ask for reviews, and then you might be able to get out of here.**

**Eagle: Please review! SUGAR RUSH!**


	6. Panic Attack

**Me: I am so, so, so sorry for the late update. The past like month has been so busy and I've been really overwhelmed. **

**Alex: And she just got out of school a few days ago.**

**Me: And then my eldest sister and I had graduation. I had eighth grade and she had senior. We were busy getting ready for that and everything finally calmed down yesterday so I'm working on all the stories.**

**Fox/Ben: Yay for us!**

**Me: Shut up, now someone do the disclaimer.**

**Eagle: Author owns nothing but her OC's, now where did I put my jelly beans?**

**Me: Also, I'm not from the UK so please help me with their slang… I'm going back through to fix anything that I might have missed.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The first time Alex had a panic attack it startled everyone. They were watching TV. Well, Wolf was. Eagle was trying to get everyone to play twenty questions, which was probably another way to try and get answers out of Alex. Snake was reading a medical book. And Ben was trying to do a crossword. Alex, meanwhile, was trying to get Eagle off his back, in the literal sense.

"Wolfie," Eagle said, "Cub hit me!"

"Shut up Lance," Wolf responded, "Matt and I are trying to watch TV."  
>"You are James, I'm reading," Snake replied waving the book in his face.<p>

"Get off me!" Alex exclaimed elbowing Eagle in the gut.

"Fox! Cub elbowed me!" Eagle exclaimed.

"Lance, get off Alex," Fox sighed.

"Eagle… you're… choking… me!" Alex gasped struggling against Eagle.

"LANCE!" Snake shouted, "Maybe if you get off Alex, he'll stop hitting you. Besides, you're bigger than him."

Eagle, finally, got off Alex and the poor boy coughed. Trying to get air back into his lungs and he glared at Eagle.

"You… are… so… dead," Alex panted.

The older man gulped and looked to the rest of K- Unit for help. Ben and Snake both pointedly went back to their respected reading materials, and Wolf just raised an eyebrow before changing the channel to the Nature Channel. It was a documentary of Great White's. Alex's eye caught it when they showed the Great White swimming at the camera. **(A/N In this case **_italics _**means flashback)**

_He was back in the cave. Bubble's from the respirator went to the surface. Alex swam through the cave, in between the stalagmites and stalactites. There was nothing there, not a single sign of his two partners. Not even a bubble or strand of hair. It was like they had disappeared. His spying senses tingled. He looked up, swimming in circles above him was a Great White Shark. Alex stared at it, not believing his eyes. He looked at himself, as though checking to make sure nothing was wrong. On his left wrist there was a thin line, it was bleeding. The shark could smell his blood._

_Alex started to swim backwards, towards the cave entrance. The shark suddenly shot towards him, like a missile. Alex straightened himself, like a pencil, and went straight down. He went between a bolder and the shark swam right by him. Swimming forward, Alex plunged his knife into the sharks side. More blood appeared but Alex did nothing more than anger it._

"Alex!"

_Alex was bleeding more himself. He cut himself on coral. The shark turned around, it's mouth wide open, ready to eat him. He was shaking; no… someone was shaking him._

"Alex!"

He was curled up in a ball, in someone's lap. Probably Ben's, the man did do that whenever he had a panic attack. Ben was rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"'M alright," Alex murmured trying to get his speeding heart to calm.

"You call that alright?" Wolf asked, "What the f*ck was that Cub?"

"Panic attack," Snake replied, being the unit medic.

Alex started to let himself relax. His ear was against Ben's chest, he could hear the beating of his heart. It was starting to calm him. That was enough for him to slowly come out of the tight ball he created.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

The TV had been turned off, probably Ben's doing.

"Yeah," Alex replied unraveling and shakily getting to his feet.

To his disgust, he realized that his clothes were slightly sweaty. He left to his room, albeit shakily, leaving Ben to explain.

Once Alex was gone, Ben turned to the others and held his hand up to stall any questions. Eagle had been silent the whole time, seemingly contemplating something. Before anyone could ask a question the doorbell rang.

"It's probably just Cougar," Wolf said, grunted, "I told him that Cub was here."

"Or it could be his sister," Snake replied sitting down, "Isn't she around Cub's age?"

"She's sixteen, Cub's fifteen," Eagle replied.

"What's the nickname you guys gave her again?" Ben asked going towards the door, "Isn't it Kitten or something?"  
>He opened the door to see a brown haired SAS man with gray eyes. The man stood somewhere between Snake and Eagle and was nearly as buff as Wolf. His eyes were soft, but his stance said that he wouldn't be soft on anyone. The SAS man had an arm around a girl that went to his chest. She had brown hair as well, but there were chestnut streaks in it. Her eyes were a light blue, but in certain lighting it could be mistaken as gray.<p>

"Hi Cougar," Eagle said walking into the hallway next to Ben, "Aloha Kitten."

"Don't call me that," the girl snapped.

"Kara!" Cougar exclaimed, "Be respectful."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever John."

"Come on in," Ben said opening the door wider.

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid this isn't a house call. I was sent by Mrs. Jones to come get you guys. Some agent of hers just sent out a distress signal a few minutes ago. We need to get going, it's coming from a neighborhood nearby Madison Ave," Cougar, John, explained.

"I'll go get Cub," Eagle said, "You guys go load up."

Eagle ran up towards Alex's room and nearly ran into the teenager. Offering no explanations, Eagle grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him downstairs. Alex tried to yank his arm out of Eagle's grip, but it was no use.

"What the hell Eagle?" Alex asked once they got outside.

"Sorry Cub, emergency. Cougar meet Cub, Cub meet Cougar," Eagle said throwing Alex into the back with Kara.

The two teenagers stared at each other.

"Alex?" Kara asked at the same time Alex asked.

"Kara?"

"What are you doing here?" they chorused.

"You guys know each other?" Wolf asked turning around.  
>"Yeah, we used to go to the same school," Kara explained not taking her eyes off Alex, "The rumors haven't calmed down since you left for America. In fact, I would say they just got worse."<br>"Oh lovely," Alex murmured.

"Tom's mad at you, says you left without an explanation."

"Since when have you hung out with Tom?" Alex asked, "I didn't even think you guys talked."

"When you left Tom couldn't join the other kids, they thought that he would be a 'bad influence'," Kara responded, "So he came to me. I didn't agree with the rumors, I figured that you would tell us if you could."

"Thanks."

Cougar nearly crashed them into another car, but he managed to swerve in time and they stopped when they got to a street with barely any traffic. Off on the side of the road a person laid, covered in blood. The person was half on the sidewalk and half in the gutter. Everyone started to pile out, but Ben stopped the teens.  
>"You guys stay in the car," Ben ordered.<p>

"Come on Ben/Fox," The two chorused.

"I mean it, stay in the car."

He shut the doors and locked it. The two teens stared at each other for a moment before Kara pulled out a book from a book bag by her feet and started reading. This wasn't anything weird. When he went to school, Kara was always sitting by the lockers, at the lunch tables, or on the bleachers just reading. Sometimes other people in the book club would sit with her, but mostly she was left alone. The only person not in the book club that approached her was Bethany, and that was still not often. He noticed that the book was the Harry Potter series and she kept skipping chapters. At his inquiring gaze she elaborated.

"I'm skipping to my favorite parts."

Outside, the four SAS men and the one MI6 spy walked carefully up to the person. It looked as though a rabid dog attacked her with the help of a great white. There wasn't a single spot that didn't have some sort of gash or teeth markings. Her left arm looked like it was used as a chew toy, and her right leg looked like someone clawed it to death. The rest of her body had scratches and a few gashes, above her right eyebrow there was a gash, bleeding sluggishly. Three very deep scratches covered her chest, ripping her green shirt to shreds. Some claw marks traced her jaw line, not deep but not to light either.

"The dogs," the girl gurgled, some blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth, "It's the dogs."

"Bethany?" Ben asked in shock.

**Me: Did this chapter seem a bit fast? It seemed that way to me.**

**Alex: I don't know, I don't read these.**

**Eagle: You just killed her!**

**Alex: But apparently Eagle does.**

**Me: First of all, you don't know that Eagle. Second of all, Kara is going to be a semi important character. Also, Alex will be going back to school soon! Yippee! That means Tom comes back!**

**Tom: Yay!**

**Alex: Run Tom! While you still can!  
>Tom: No can do little man.<strong>

**Me: Also, who do you want Kara to date? Should I just make up someone for her, who won't show up often… just like at school, or pair her with Tom or Alex or someone. I don't think I'm gonna pair Alex or Tom with anyone though… So choose**

**Alex: 0**

**Tom: 1 (me)**

**Random OC: 0**

**Tom: Please review. Hey Al! Wanna help me plan a prank!**


	7. First Day of School

**Me: The voting stands so far**

**Alex: 0**

**Tom: 2**

**Random OC: 0**

**So far it looks like she'll be with Tom. Who she ends up with will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Tom: Lovely lady, interesting.**

**Alex: You shouldn't hit on her around Cougar and K- Unit, they'll kill you.**

**Me: Alex goes to school later on in this chapter.**

**Wolf: Finally, he gets out of the flat.**

**Alex: Look who's talking.**

**Me: Stop fighting! Sheesh, someone just do the disclaimer.**

**Ben: author owns nothing but her few OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex was upset, no scratch that he was pissed. They were back in the flat and they hadn't said anything about what the distress signal was about. Much less, anything about the person that had sent it. Kara and John, Cougar's real name, were going to spend the night in an extra bedroom. And much to Alex's despair, he was going to school with Kara tomorrow. It was also nearing the middle of the school year, Autumn term had just ended. Ben had already gotten all his supplies.

"It's not too bad," Kara said walking up behind him.

He had heard her, but assumed she was just coming in to get a drink of water. Alex twisted around in his chair to see her better. Kara had changed into a baggy t-shirt with the picture of Captain America on it and she was wearing sweat pants. Apparently they have extra clothes in the car in case they end up getting stranded. The clothes change every month to make sure they fit in it.

"You're not the one that missed so much work that you nearly got held back, have rumors circulating around you, and just returned from America," Alex countered.

Kara sat down next to him, "No, I'm not," she answered slowly, "But why should that bug you. Alex, you still have Tom and now you've got me. Besides, when Bethany returns… you'll have her."

Her long brown with chestnut streaks was pulled up in a messy high ponytail, glistening in the kitchen's lights.

"Anyways, that's not why I came over here. My brother and your guardians want to talk to you," she said, "I hate being used as a messenger."

Kara left grumbling and Alex shook his head. He never had a chance to get to know her, and now that he did he realized all he missed on. She had a really interesting personality.

Alex got up and went into the lounge, the very brown lounge, and saw that K- Unit and John looked very glum and serious. Ben was sitting on the armchair (but he was fiddling with his thumbs), Wolf was pacing, Snake was fidgeting, and Eagle's leg was bouncing. John was the only one who seemed calmer, it was only the fact that his expression was softer than usual that changed his demeanor. Alex was immediately on guard.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Sit down," Ben sighed gesturing to the couch.

"I'll stand."

Ben dragged a hand down his face before starting. Wolf had stopped his pacing.

"Alex, you know the person that sent the distress signal," Ben said.

"How?" Alex asked, dreading the answer.

"It was Bethany, now let me finish. She succeeded her mission before she was attacked… actually that was the reason she was attacked," Ben said, "Bethany was in terrible condition, there wasn't a part of her that was bit or scratched. We managed to get her into the hospital and they gave her much needed blood and got surgery. She would have survived."

"Would have?"

Alex's bad feeling was growing with each mounting second.

"No, she's still alive. The thing is," Ben cursed, "The dogs were mutated."

"I'm confused," Alex muttered.

"I'll explain more later; but they had teeth of a great white, the speed of a cheetah, the claws of a lion… and the venom of the most poisonous spider mixed with the most poisonous snake. We are working on a cure for it, but if we can't find one in time…"

Ben trailed off, but Alex didn't need the end of the sentence. He understood the meaning. If they don't get a cure, Bethany would die. Wolf and the others studied him, slightly worried about his reaction. Oddly enough, Alex felt numb. It seemed that everyone around him either got terribly injured or died. After all, every time he worked with someone they either got shot or died. Just look at the American's he worked with, Troy and Turner, they got speared to death; in a way.

"You okay Cub?" Wolf asked, his voice gruff.

Alex nodded mutely, his Scorpia mask in place, and got up to go upstairs. The rest of K- Unit stayed in the lounge behind him.

"He had no reaction," Cougar said when Alex was out of hearing range.

Ben sighed, "Alex has been through so much with Bethany it probably hasn't hit him yet. Besides, he's a spy. We're trained not to have any reaction."

"That mask though," Cougar argued, "I've only seen it on assassins."

Snake looked up, "What have you ever had to do with assassins?"

Cougar growled, "I was a spy for the CIA before I became a British citizen to avoid my abusive parents at twenty-five. Kara came with me. Our middle brother died at the hands of an assassin. I've met assassins, barely got away with my life too, and that's the kinds of masks they use."

Silence reigned after that announcement.

Alex woke to his alarm clock. By the noises in the bathroom, Kara was already up. He stayed in his bed as long as he could, before getting up and finding clothes. After changing into his school uniform, a white dress shirt with beige slacks, he went downstairs. Breakfast was a quiet affair where no one made the effort to start a conversation.

Cougar drove them to school. The only sound was the radio and the occasional flipping of book pages from Kara. She was reading the Eragon series now. Alex had never read it, but by how captivated Kara was he assumed it was a good book. Soon the school building came into view. Brookland's looked like every other school building. It was a brick building with a field and playground. A few trees were scattered around the outside of the playground.

Over by the bike rack he saw a brown haired menace locking up his bike. It was Tom. The boy went over to the steps in front of the front doors and sat down. Clearly he was waiting for someone. Both Kara and Alex got out of the car.

"Bye, John," Kara said to her brother.

"Thanks for the ride," Alex added waving.

Cougar grunted and drove away, ignoring Kara's irritated huff.

"Let's go," Alex sighed pushing the older girl forwards.

"Pushy."

The two walked over to Tom, who didn't even look up from his phone when they came over. Kara sat down beside's him, opening her book, while Alex slapped his head.

"That will get you killed someday," Alex commented in a mock serious tone.

"Alex!" Tom exclaimed jumping up while Kara huffed as she got knocked over.

Alex smiled at his excited friend. Tom suddenly got upset.

"You didn't even call me," he pouted, "No texts, no nothing!"

Alex winced, "Sorry."

"And what happened to Jack?" Tom asked, "I tried to get a hold of her to ask, but instead I got a stupid message about the number no longer being available."

This time both Kara and Alex winced. Kara knew a bit about Jack, mostly eavesdropping on her brother talking to Ben, but her knowledge only went to the point that Jack couldn't care for Alex.

"She's dead," Alex replied shortly.

Tom nearly dropped his phone in surprise.

"And Bethany?"

"On her death bed."

This time Kara looked up in surprise. Before any more questioning could happen, the bell rang. Kara quickly marked her spot and put her book in her backpack.

"Alex, your first class is with me. I have your schedule and your locker number. As well as the combination, and no I didn't look at it," Kara said in a rush giving Alex the papers.

She rushed off and Tom whistled.

"She's one of a kind, speaking of which. Why did you guys come together?" Tom asked.

"Later," Alex promised.

Alex swore that the teachers had it out for him, so when the lunch bell sounded he made a bee-line to his locker. Behind him he could hear Kara snickering. The only good thing that came out of all this was that his locker and Kara's were next to each other with Tom's across the hall from his. The three of them went to the farthest table from the others and Alex laid his head down on the table.

"Look on the bright side Al," Tom said sliding into the bench next to him, "Only three hours and thirty minutes left."

Alex groaned.

"And thirty of those minutes are lunch," Kara added looking up from her book.

"And it's just P.E, Math, and Science," Tom said around a mouthful of food.

Kara made a disgusted noise before pointedly eating her food with her mouth closed. Alex barely concealed a snicker from this. Either Tom didn't notice, or decided to ignore the girl's actions. Their little moment of fun was ruined with an obnoxious sounding voice coming from behind them. Both Tom and Kara visibly growled while Alex did his best to remain calm.

"Well, if it isn't Rider and the rest of his druggie gang. Did you finally get them to have drugs? Or are you using your slut friend for fun," a voice sneered.

Alex turned around to see one of the preppy girls. Her hair was clearly ruined from all of the product and curling and she was wearing so much makeup it was disgusting. Her white blouse was tied up to show her belly and her skirt was a few sizes to small. She looked like every stereotypical popular girl. The girl's gang was standing behind her, their makeup and hair was a bit better and the clothing not as showing, but the sneer was still on her face. Standing next to the girl was clearly her boyfriend, one of the jocks. He was the goalie of the football team.

"Bugger off Ella," Tom replied, his fists clenched and a look of rage on his face.

Kara was clearly ready to kill, but it was only her self-control keeping her from attacking Ella.

"Or what, what's weak little Tom going to do?" Ella taunted.

Alex calmly got up and stood in front of Ella.

"Leave us alone," he said in a controlled tone.

"Stay out of it Druggie," Ella's boyfriend, Jason, said, "It doesn't involve you.

"You're _girlfriend _is taunting my friends," Alex replied, "It does involve me."

Jason straightened up, which considering he was shorter than Alex didn't do much, and replied.

"I told you to stay out of it Druggie. The slut and her whore deserve to be taunted."

Alex felt rage boil up in him, but kept it down.

"I believe Jason, that before you left I saw you shagging Ella in the janitors closet. I'm pretty sure it's Ella who is the slut," Alex replied before grabbing his tray and dumping the leftover food in the trash.

Kara and Tom followed suit. Before they could leave the cafeteria Jason grabbed Alex's wrist. Immediately, Alex stiffened and Kara could see his mask slipping slowly. Beneath it, terror and fear could be shown. It was only for a fleeting second, but Kara caught it. No one else seemed to notice.

"Let go of my wrist Jason," Alex said, his voice barely controlled.

"No," Jason replied, "You just called my girlfriend a slut."

"And you called my friend a slut," Alex replied, "Now let go off my wrist."

Kara stepped in, not knowing what exactly was going on, other than that Alex needed to get out of there.

"Jason let him go," Kara ordered stepping in between them.

"Or what?" Jason asked.

"This."

Kara took one more step forward and punched Jason in the nose. Jason let go of Alex's wrist, who took this time to run out of the cafeteria. Deathly silence reigned in the cafeteria. Jason clutched his nose, which was spurting blood, and was gasping. Kara waved her stinging hand in the air, looking very pleased with herself.

"I fink you 'roke my noise," Jason spluttered.

Ella and her friends were surrounding Jason, trying to offer comfort. Tom looked at Kara with respect.

"Good job," he praised.

"Thanks," she replied before going towards Jason.

Ella's friends shepherded Ella away from Kara. They cleared a path and Kara leaned over and whispered so quietly that no one but Jason could hear.

"My brother happens to be ex-CIA and is SAS. Alex's guardians happen to be either ex-SAS or SAS. I suggest that you and your petty friends leave us and Tom alone; unless, of course, you want to test us and our guardians. Trust me, it won't be pretty."

Jason nodded and left to go get his nose looked at. Everyone else went back to what they were doing before. Kara quickly ran in the direction Alex went, with Tom not far behind. It wasn't hard to find him. The only problem was, once they found him. They couldn't get close without him lashing out.

Alex was sitting against the wall next to the lockers. He was hunched over, breathing in short gasps, with his hands clutching clumps of his blonde hair. Mutterings were coming in between the short gasps, none of it making any sense to the others. Neither Kara nor Tom had any clue what to do, and classes were starting soon.

"Tom, give me your phone," Kara ordered.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Give me your phone."

"I don't have it."

"Gah!"

Kara found Alex's backpack and started rifling around. She forgot her phone in the car.

"Aha!" she exclaimed holding up Alex's phone.

"You would expect it to be better hidden," Tom muttered.

"Shush."

She called Ben. Not because it was the first contact, well that was partially the reason, but also because she figured he would know what to do. Ben picked up on the first ring.

"Alex?" he asked.

"No, it's Kara. But never mind that. Alex is having a panic attack and I don't know what to do!"

"First off, calm down. Second thing, try to calm him down. Get close and try to tell him you're a friend."

"Problem, we can't get close."

"Kara, breathe. I'll be there in a second."

Kara looked towards Alex, he seemed to only be getting worse.

"Hurry, class is going to start soon," Kara begged.

"I'm almost there," Ben promised, "Talk to him until then."

The beeping, showing that someone hung up, and Kara cursed before shutting the phone.

"Well, what did he say?" Tom asked.

"To talk to him, calm him down, and to calm down myself," Kara spat putting the phone down next to her.

"Well…"

Before he could finish they heard someone hurrying down the hall. Around the corner Ben appeared, his blue eyes were filled with worry and he crouched down next to Alex. The younger boy had started to whimper, and his breaths were still short gasps, but the mutterings had stopped. Ben cursed and picked Alex up like a baby and turned to the two other teens.

"He's going to be coming home," he answered to their inquiring gazes.

"How did you get here so fast?" Tom asked.

"Uh," Ben replied before giving a sheepish smile, "I'm not going to answer that, though I might have broken a few laws."

Alex whimpered once more, curling in on himself while Ben shifted his position.

"Kara, can you bring home his homework?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring home the rest of his stuff as well. Though you might want his phone," Kara replied handing Ben Alex's phone.

Ben gave her a thankful smile before leaving.

**Me: Look here, almost 3,000 words. Now who's an amazing author?**

**Alex: Where's an amazing author? Cause I don't see one.**

**Me: Shut up Alex. Now here's where it stands with someone for Kara.**

**Tom: 2**

**Alex: 0**

**Random OC: 0**

**Ben: Please vote in your reviews. Thanks!**


	8. One Death

**Me: RESULTS!  
>Tom: 3<strong>

**Alex: 0**

**Random OC: 0**

**TOM WINS**

**Tom: Boo-yah! **

**Me: To the guest, yes I will be expanding on the Ben and Alex fluffy spot. They'll be more like brothers, Ben the overprotective older brother and Alex the reckless younger one.**

**Alex: I'm not reckless.**

**Me: Sure, anyways, Alex wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Alex: *sarcasm* It would be my pleasure.**

**Tom: I guess I'll do it, author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**Me: ****IMPORTANT MUST READ! ****I went through the chapters and re-wrote some of them. There have been important changes like I changed Eagles name to Lance. It wasn't until I read through them that I realized he had the same name as Jack (the girl :p) and was thinking of changing it but making Eagle and Jack distant cousins. That may still happen, but not sure yet. Just, go through and read them… so yeah. Let's get to the story**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Ben carried Alex to the car, before returning to the office to check him out. The lady, , seemed concerned about Alex. She kept telling, scolding, Ben about how if he misses anymore school he'll get held back. After reassuring Mrs. Bedfordshire that Alex would be getting his homework from one of his classmates, Ben finally managed to get back to Alex. The boy was shivering in his seat, still stuck in whatever memory it was this time, and was still curled up. The older man sighed before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the shivering form before getting into the driver's seat.

The whole way home, Ben kept glancing at Alex. He was still out of it, his eyes dazed and out of focus. A few whimpers came from his mouth, and he was still shivering. His face was pale and his blonde hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead. To anyone who didn't recognize the signs of PTSD, Alex would just look like a sick kid. But to the trained eye, they would notice the clenching and unclenching of the fist, his tense frame, and how the whimpers were one of fear. At a red light, Ben gently put a hand on Alex's shoulder. The boy flinched away, another terrified whimper coming out of his mouth, and curled up as much as he could do with the seat-belt restraining him.

Silently, Ben cursed MI6 for doing this to Alex. The boy didn't deserve this. Alex was barely scrapping up passing grades. Unknown to the others, Ben often saw the faint light under Alex's door showing that he was doing his homework. Usually Ben would encourage it, but when it's still on at two in the morning… that's a different story. He sighed, the light changed to green and Ben started back to the apartment. K- Unit **(A/N if Ben or one of the other members of K- Unit [except Alex] mention K- Unit it includes Cougar) **knows some of what the phone call was about. All he said before leaving was 'Alex, panic' and he hoped they got what he meant.

He was almost home when Ben finally noticed that the whimpering had stopped. Looking over, Ben smiled sadly. Alex had finally fallen asleep. The boy still was shaking and the tension was there, but it was clear that he was sleeping. A restless sleep, but still asleep.  
>There were tear track on Alex's cheeks and his cheeks were flushed. His hand was clutching the blanket tighter than necessary. Ben sighed as he parked the car and opened Alex's door in order to carry the teen up the stairs. Usually Alex would have at least cracked an eye open or at least stirred, the only thing that happened was a small changing in Alex's breathing. Frowning slightly, Ben knelt by the boy before deciding to have Snake check him.<p>

The boy shifted into a more comfortable position in Ben's arms, but stayed asleep. Kicking the door to the flat open, Ben walked inside. All of K- Unit, except Cougar who was going to visit one of his cousins, was sitting around the living room. Snake was the first to notice them and jumped up.

"What happened?" Snake demanded looking at Alex's pale form.

"This is from Kara, but there was a small confrontation in the lunch room. I didn't get the details, but Alex got grabbed and managed to get lose… no one mentioned how but Alex fled and both Kara and Tom followed. That was when we got the phone call from Alex's cell because Alex had a panic attack," Ben finished laying Alex on the deserted couch, "This was one of his bad ones."

"Let him sleep," Snake decided putting a hand on Alex's forehead, who shrank subconsciously still in his dream state, "He doesn't have a fever. It might just be because this panic attack is a bad one and his body needs to recuperate."

"What about the school he's missing?" Eagle asked as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Kara's bringing his homework," Ben replied grabbing a soda can from the fridge, "He's missing PE, Math, and Science. Not that he does PE anyways, got a note excusing him from it."

Cougar finally returned a few minutes after Kara and Tom would have gotten out of school. He saw Alex asleep on the couch, but didn't mention it as he made his way into the kitchen. Since K- Unit wasn't in the living room it was obvious they would be in the kitchen. It's the only logical explanation. Ben looked up when Cougar came in and gave him a smile, before frowning.

"Where's Kara and Tom?" he asked, the two always hung out together after school. It didn't matter the location.

Cougar scowled, "Both have detention. Tom for pranking the PE teacher," K- Unit didn't want to know, "And Kara for punching and threatening a kid named Jason."

Wolf grunted, "Didn't think Kitten had it in her."

All of K- Unit, both those in past and present, glared at Wolf. The man just shrugged in response and drank his beer. Sighing heavily, Cougar sat down in the chair. Wolf had always told Kara to punch the guy that made fun of her and Tom at school. She always responded with a simple 'No' stating that responding would just make it worse. Of course, she was right. This time though, he didn't know what drove her to punching the kid. Regardless of what consequences there might be to it.

"Tom has detention for a week, while Kara just has it for tonight," Cougar continued, "Apparently, the punching wasn't unprovoked. The kid she punched also has detention."

"When do we pick them up?" Wolf asked.

"We?"

"Just answer John."

"In an hour."

Ben got up and left to check on Alex. The boy was still asleep, and that was starting to worry Ben. Alex never fell asleep that easy, except on a few rare occasions and when he was sick, and most definitely never sleeps this long without pills. As far as Ben knew, Alex never took his pills unless it was a bad night. Much like it was tonight. Sweeping Alex's bangs off his forehead, Ben studied Alex's face. All signs of the panic attack earlier were gone, which relived Ben and he seemed to be peaceful. There was nothing to suggest a nightmare or him being sick.

"How is he?" Cougar asked behind Ben.

"He's better, seems to be sleeping peacefully," Ben replied watching Alex carefully.

"I'm going to pick up Karen," Cougar said, "If you need me to get him something tell me now."

Ben shook his head, "I think we're good. All I need are his textbooks."

"I'll remind her."

Cougar squeezed Ben's shoulder before getting up and he heard the door shut behind him. Alex twitched in his sleep before rolling over to face the brown couch. His blue blanket, which was actually Ben's, fell off. The older spy covered Alex with it again before getting up. Wolf and the other two came in with grim faces.

"Ben, the hospital just called. Bethany passed away a few minutes ago," Wolf stated.

**Me: HAHAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Tom: You are one evil author.**

**Alex: I'm sure this isn't even the start.**

**Me: Not at all, just wait for MI6 to come in.**

**Wolf: *growls like his namesake, a wolf… not James* You better not even think about it.**

**Me: *thinking before looking at him startled* What were you saying, I was thinking about the mission I would send Alex on.**

**Wolf: *launches himself at author***

***fighting in background***

**Tom: Alex, would you like to do the honors.**

**Alex: I would love to Tommy-boy, please review with your thoughts on Bethany's death.**


	9. Impulsive Decisions

****Me: Wow, a lot of people are made at me for killing Bethany…****

****Alex: No duh.****

****Me: Anyways, let's just get to the story.****

****Wolf: Author owns nothing but her OC's.****

****3rd Person POV****

Before Ben could say anything, the front door slammed closed and the sound of arguing could be heard. It was muffled, but you could tell that it was Cougar and Karen. No one noticed that Alex had woken up and was sitting up. Kara walked into the room, her brown and chestnut colored hair was braided down the side of her head now. Possibly something she had done during detention. Her pink and purple bookbag was slung over her shoulder and Alex's textbooks were under her arm. Cougar walked in behind her, trying to say something.

"Kara!" he exclaimed.

She ignored him, "Hi Alex, I see you've woken up. Here's your homework."

K- Unit jumped when they heard Alex reply.

"Thanks Kara," he muttered taking his Math and Science books.

Kara gave him a smile before glaring at her older brother. Cougar was waiting impatiently for Kara to look at him. K- Unit and Alex all exchanged looks before Ben motioned for them to go into the kitchen. Wolf was still holding the house phone. Once they left the siblings blew up at each other again.

"Sit down Al," Ben told Alex who was still holding his textbooks.

Alex shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper and started to do his Math homework.

"Where's Tom?" Wolf asked.

"Cougar probably dropped him off at home," Snake said.

All of K- Unit seemed uncomfortable around Alex, something the boy realized immediately. They kept fidgeting and wouldn't look him in the eye. Well, Ben didn't but Alex knew Ben well enough to know when he was keeping something from him. Alex put down his mechanical pencil and crossed his arms, brown eyes narrowed at Ben. The older man looked away, apparently the white fridge was very interesting.

"Ben," Alex warned while the rest of K- Unit looked surprised at how cold Alex's voice was.

Ben winced and returned his gaze to Alex. The younger boy raised an eyebrow at Ben, as though warning him.

"Uhh, Alex sit down," Ben suggested.

"I am sitting Ben," Alex replied slowly.

Ben winced, "Right, uh… how am I going to say this?"

Alex started to worry, "Just spit it out!"

Wolf watched as Ben started to flounder, trying to find the right words. He decided to put Ben out of his misery.

"Bethany died a few minutes ago," Wolf grunted, he winced internally on how insensitive he sounded, the rest of K- Unit glared at him.

"Way to be blunt," Snake hissed, much like his namesake.

Alex hadn't heard anything other than 'Bethany died' and he quickly slipped out of the room. Cougar and Kara had stopped fighting, the two had obviously overheard. Kara tried to say something, but Alex had already disappeared into his room. Downstairs, he could hear talking. It wasn't muffled, since his door was open, but yet he couldn't seem to hear anything. He kept repeating 'Bethany's dead' in his head over and over again.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked.

Alex looked up to see Ben standing there. His blue eyes were sad and mixed with concern and pity. Alex hated pity, but he nodded anyways. Ben walked in and sat down next to Alex.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Alex replied, "Who killed her?"  
>"Inadvertently, MI6. We gave her the antidote to the poisons mixed in her body."<p>

"And that killed her?"

"In a way, the antidote worked. But there was a dormant poison in her that killed her after the antidote was administered," Ben explained, "If you want the one that poisoned her in the first place, that would be Mr. Penn. He's the guy that made the dogs and set them on her."

Alex nodded, looking like he he was solemn. But inside he was seething. He wanted revenge on Mr. Penn for killing his sister. Ben eyed Alex before squeezing the boys shoulder in a show of comfort and leaving the room. It wasn't clear how long it took for someone else to come in his room. Alex had lost track of time and Bethany's black curtains were blocking out any light that might come through the window.

"Alex?"

He looked up, Kara was standing there. She was still in her uniform, a white blouse with the school crest and a plaid skirt in the school colors. Without waiting for permission, Kara walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed. She sat there, offering silent comfort.

"You know, it's okay to cry," she told him, "It shows that you're still human."

Alex said nothing. He was struggling on whether or not he really wanted to go after Penn, and how he would do it. Looking up, he met Kara's concerned gaze. She was treating him like a younger brother, clearly wanting to make sure he was okay.

"Follow me," he ordered.

Kara didn't get to ask what Alex meant as he shut the door and opened the bookshelf. She thought he was crazy when he put his hand on the lighter coloring of the purple walls and pushed it in. Her mouth dropped open when it moved and Alex pulled it up. He motioned for her to go in and she did without question. There was always time for questions later. Alex followed and closed the bookshelf behind him.

"What is going on?" Kara hissed as Alex turned on the flashlight.

"Quiet," he ordered, "Keep going."  
>She resisted the urge to growl. They made their way through the small area before going into the main room. He noticed a note under one of the candles. It wasn't old, or as covered with dust as everything else, and it was obviously a page from Bethany's diary. Alex placed it in his backpocket before hearing Kara clear her throat.<p>

"Bethany's dead, and I'm going after her killer," Alex stated bluntly.

Kara opened her mouth to say something, but Alex held up a hand to stall any objections.

"Don't try to talk me out of it," he pleaded, "I just… I want to avenge her death. Now either you're with me and will keep K- Unit and John from coming after me, or you're against me and I'm pleading with you not to stop me."  
>Kara narrowed her eyes, which were gray in the flashlight's light.<p>

"I'm with you, and I'm going," Kara said.

"John will try to stop you," Alex warned.

"John won't know."

It sounded like she was warning him.

"You could get killed," he reminded her.

"And so could you," she replied, "Besides, you don't believe that with all the enemies he made he wouldn't leave me completely defenseless."

Alex couldn't find any arguments with that, well he couldn't think of any at the time. He stared at her face, seeing that nothing would change her mind. She was like her brother in that way, having met him a few times at the SAS.

"Tom will want to go," Kara said.

"And he won't, we're not telling him," Alex said a hint of warning in his voice.

She nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Now."

Kara stared at him, "I'm in my school uniform."

He studied her, guessing Kara's side. Bethany's clothes would fit her. That much was clear, seeing as he had seen Bethany or Kara wearing the others clothing. It used to drive Ian and Jack insane. Kara had come to the same conclusion, and it was clear it made her uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?"

Alex set his jaw and nodded.

*Time Skip*

Kara and Alex had both changed. Alex was in a black t-shirt with the Hallows symbol in white and dark jeans. Kara was wearing a black longsleeve sweater turtle neck and dark skinny jeans. They were both wearing black converse high-tops. Over their shoulders were backpacks filled with weapons ranging from old gadgets that Alex kept, since Smithers didn't want them back, and knives; and extra clothes and toiletries. They didn't know how long this would take and they weren't sure they wanted.

It was dark in the park. The only light was from the occasional street lamp and the only sound was their breathing and the occasional creaking of a play structure. Their footsteps on the rocky path sounded like an elephant walking through a quiet town. Both were on edge, they had snuck out of the flat using the pipe next to Bethany's window.

"Alex, Kara!" someone shouted causing the two to jump.  
>Both turned around in a defensive position to see Tom running up to them. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with some weird design and a white longsleeve shirt underneath, he was wearing blue jeans and sneakers. Tom slowed down seeing them in a defensive position and raised an eyebrow at the backpacks.<p>

"Running away now are we?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't do that Tom," Kara said, but she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What are you two doing?" Tom questioned seemingly hurt, "And why couldn't I be a part of it."  
>"Well… you see…" Kara floundered for words.<p>

"Bethany," Alex took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions, "She… she passed away. Kara and I are going after the man who killed her."  
>"And you didn't think to invite me?" Tom asked hurt flashing through his eyes.<p>

"It's dangerous, besides. Alex and I agreed that if they realized we were gone they would go to you first. We couldn't risk them catching us," Kara explained, "Now we need to go."

Tom fell into step next to them. They couldn't risk valuable time staying there. It wasn't worth starting an argument at the time. Tom knew that, so he decided to keep going. Alex fingered the note he switched into the darker jeans. They were heading to where the note told them to go. Even if Kara didn't know that.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, Al?" Kara replied.

"Somewhere Bethany told me to go," Alex said.

"And that is?"

"Home."

*Back with K- Unit*

Cougar stood up when it started to near midnight. The others were starting to wonder what was taking the two so long with talking. Ben was starting to feel antsy and his 'Alex Alarm' was blaring at full strength. Even with a very emotional talk between Kara and Alex, which he couldn't see since Alex was very tight lipped, it wouldn't be taking them that long.

"I need to get home," Cougar announced.

"Do you want me to get Kara?" Ben asked.

"No, I'll get her."

They watched as Cougar made his way upstairs. It wasn't long before they heard cursing, very colorful cursing that they had only heard from the Drill Sergeant, and someone running downstairs. Cougar tore his way past them and threw on his brown coat. Ben's 'Alex Alarm' had blared louder and he got up.

"What's going on?" Eagle asked throwing Cougar his keys.

"They're missing!" Cougar replied throwing open the door.

Wolf ran upstairs and Ben threw on his black jacket. Eagle and Snake both spurred into action, grabbing a gun each and throwing on their own respected jackets. They followed Cougar to the parking lot and Wolf returned looking severely pissed off. He got in the back with Eagle and Snake, since Ben and Cougar were both upfront.

"There's no sign of a struggle, so they hadn't been kidnapped," Wolf informed them as Cougar pulled hazardously out into the road.

"So the two left of their own free will," Snake summed up.

Ben cursed, "Alex is going after Penn and Kara probably joined him."  
>"They'll need supplies," Cougar said turning to the left, heading to Tom's house.<p>

"Knowing Alex, he already has some," Ben muttered, "God, I shouldn't have told him about Mr. Penn."

"Where are we going?" Eagle asked.

"Tom's house, Kara would go here first to tell Tom," Cougar supplied sounding angry, "Alex would try to get Tom to convince Kara not to go."

They stuttered to a stop in front of a small neat looking house. Screaming could be heard inside and they watched as a plate hit the window.

"Seems safe," Snake commented dryly.

****Me: Well, let's see. Bethany's dead, Alex and the other two are on a mission, and K- Unit is pissed.****

****Tom: REVIEW!****


	10. The Hot Box

**Me: So, my sister made me update this sooner than I would've liked. I do have other stories.**

**Alex: Yeah, she made me return sooner. How come K- Unit isn't here?**

**Me: They went back to Beacons.**

**Alex: I would prefer Hell then to be here.**

**Me: Love ya too.**

**Alex: Author owns nothing but OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex should've known it was a trap the minute he walked into the house. The first sign was that the lights wouldn't turn on, but he dismissed it as not paying the electricity bill. Kara seemed on edge the whole time, and Tom was trying to keep a brave face.

The second sign should've been the disappearance of Tom. He hadn't gone upstairs with him and Kara, but when they returned downstairs… he was nowhere to be found. Kara had found a note, which was the last clue. It read: I'm surprised at you Alex, I thought you would've known it was a trap. And then everything went black.

In hindsight, Alex felt he shouldn't even have gone without telling K- Unit… or at least Ben.

"Alex," Kara whispered, breaking into his thoughts, "Where are we going?"  
>"I would tell you if I knew, wouldn't I Kitten?" Alex snapped back, hoping she got the hidden message.<p>

"What about Frog?"

Frog was the codename for Tom, which had been agreed on when they made their way to the Chelsea home.

"What about him? We don't know what happened or where we are going," Alex replied.

They were currently on the hard floor of a van. Everything was black, and there was no way to get out. It seemed like they were in a box. And, seeing as Alex was claustrophobic, it didn't really sit well with him. Kara's hot breath was on his neck, ruffling the blonde hair that resided there. They were tied up and the bumps on the floor were digging into his side. He could hear someone talking up front, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Cub," Kara whispered again, "Who are they?"

Alex trained his eye upwards, to the silver scorpion symbol he found right when he woke up. But there were other symbols to, a snakehead, the symbol for the Chinese Triads, and ones that Alex was sure he came across on missions. Probably ruined their plans in the making too. He didn't want to tell that to Kara, she was freaked out enough as it was.

"I don't know," Alex lied.

There was silence in the box; it was slowly starting to heat up. At first, it didn't bother Alex, but slowly it started to get even more uncomfortable. He was starting to perspire, and he could hear Kara's breathing become pants. Now, Alex was really regretting following the clues his sister made out for him. There was now no turning back now, even if he wanted too.

"A- Al- Alex," Kara's voice was raspy, "H- how ar-are w-we g-go-going t-to g-get h-home."

"I don't know," Alex replied, his voice hoarse.

"All right back there?" A mocking voice sounded from the outside of the box.

Alex and Kara didn't respond and someone hit the box. They jerked and Kara hit the wall, causing her to cry out in pain. She shouted in pain and the person outside laughed. Judging by the laugh, the person was a girl. It sounded familiar, like he had heard the laugh before.

"I asked you a question," the girl said, her voice harsh and sounding like she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Fine," Alex responded his voice nearly gone.

"Good," the girl outside said before kicking the box one more time.

Kara screamed as her body hit the hot metal again. For some reason, the floor wasn't hot. The walls and ceilings certainly were though. Alex coughed dryly; the heat was taking all the water in his body and drying it up. Soon, he would be nothing more than a shriveled up body. Kara was sobbing behind him, dry sobs. There were no tears, just choked sobs.

"I- it hur- hurts," Kara said whimpering.

"Of course it does sweetie," the mocking girl's voice outside said, "The metal is so hot that it can melt gold, the floor is the only place that it won't burn you."

Alex tried to look at Kara. He could smell her burning flesh, and could hear her sobs. The only problem was, he couldn't see her. He wasn't sweating anymore, and that terrified him. It wasn't a good sign, it meant he was dehydrated; though his parched mouth had already pointed that out to him. The van, he guessed it was a van; they were in lurched to a stop. Kara screamed again as she hit the wall of the box. Alex had grazed it, and could already feel his hand blistering from the heat. Using his feet, Alex pulled Kara the best he could off of the wall.

"T- thanks," Kara croaked out.

The box was lifted off over them, and Alex finally allowed himself to breathe normally. His claustrophobia would be much worse after this experience. Light filtered into the van, making Alex squint in order to see. The girl in front of them was wearing a form fitting black cat suit that showed more than Alex would've preferred. Her hair was a chocolate brown which was straightened and pulled into a tight ponytail. Her eyes were a light brown with flecks of gold. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't figure out whom.

"Oi!" she shouted, "Caesar, get your arse over here!"

"Calm down Beth," Caesar called from the front of the car, "We need to get these younglings to Scorpia."

The girl, Beth, growled. Caesar came around the car, he was a sandy haired man with blue eyes and a scar running from under his left eye to his right collarbone. He threw his arm around Beth and kissed her check before turning to Alex and Kara. An eyebrow was raised when his eyes shifted towards Kara.

"I thought I told you not to hurt them," Caesar muttered so low Alex barely caught it.

"Come on Caesar," Beth cooed, "I had to have a little fun with them."

When Caesar didn't say anything Beth pulled Kara upwards and he saw what Caesar meant. Kara's right side was completely burnt. It started from her jaw and traced all the way down to her feet. They were red and angry, some parts seemed almost melted. There were a few minor burns on the right side of her face, but the worst were on her jaw. They were already blistering, and could get infected. Her clothes were burnt off on the right, leaving them only hanging on her by her left side.

Alex was pulled to his feet by Beth. He kept having the nagging feeling that he knew her from somewhere. But… that was impossible. Right?

***K- Unit***

They couldn't find the kids at Tom's house, apparently he was missing too. Ben had started getting frantic; pulling his hair out frantic, and John was as pale as a ghost. The rest of K- Unit was trying to calm the two down… but it wasn't working. It went as far as Ben shooting Eagle. Snake really didn't appreciate that.

"Where could they be?" Eagle asked, flinching away from Snake as he started to stitch up the wound on his arm.

"Did Alex live anywhere else before Ben?" Snake questioned, purposely pulling the needle a bit to hard.

"Ouch! Matt!"

"Yes," Ben replied, sounding calmer now, "Bethany and Alex lived in San Francisco CA with the Pleasures."

"Would they go there?" John asked.

Ben shook his head, "Too many bad memories for Alex."

Wolf grunted, not offering anything else. But Ben got the gist.

"There was an attack on the Pleasures. They're all dead. Alex was there at the time, but he managed to escape. Bethany was with him."

He didn't tell them what the attack was, and no one wanted to know. Cougar pulled at his hair. Snake jerked, yanking the string tightly, causing Eagle to curse loudly.

"There is another place," Ben whispered running to the car.

**Me: DUN, DUN, DU-DU-DUNNNN, DUN**

**Alex: Star Wars? Really?**

**Me: I haven't even seen the movies… just played the video game.**

**Alex: You're a sad, sad little man.**

**Me: Umm, I'm a woman.**

**Alex: *Waves hand dismissively* Details.**

**Me: Please review, I might not kill Alex.**


	11. Alcatraz

**Me: So I got bored, and ended up on the laptop instead of the computer… And my other stories are nearly done on the other computer so I decided just to update on the laptop… for this story. Therefore, I am updating K-Unit again.**

**Alex: Interesting…**

**Eagle: Nah, it just means she loves us.**

**Alex: When did you guys return?**

**Snake: *yawns* Yesterday.**

**Wolf: The Sergeant was in a bad mood.**

**Alex: He always is.**

**Me: Whatever, I own nothing but my OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex and Kara were bound and blindfolded. They were led onto a boat and Alex could smell seaweed and seawater. The sounds of seagulls and seals could be heard. A gun was constant presence on his back, the same with Caesar's calloused hands around his upper arm. As the boat made its way through the water, Alex desperately hoped that Caesar and Beth got seasick. Idly, he wondered if Kara was as well. The thought of Caesar and Beth getting seasick was thrust out of his mind, why would Scorpia (or whatever organization they were from) let people who got seasick take them out into the ocean. They wouldn't let such a small thing mess up the operation. And even if-by a slim chance-Beth and Caesar got seasick, Kara wouldn't be fit enough to make their way back to the mainland.

"Where are we?" Kara whispered.

"America," Beth replied, "And you have no chance of getting home."

Alex heard the sound of someone slapping another person, and realized that Caesar must have hit Beth or Kara.

"Why did you tell them?" Caesar hissed, "They weren't supposed to know."  
>"They would've figured it out anyways, Alex is smart enough," Beth replied and by the hiss of pain from Kara, she had tightened her grip.<p>

"Don't hurt her," Alex said gritting his teeth in anger.

There was no response from Beth. The sound of the water lapping against the boat as well as the sound of the engine was the only thing heard. Every now and then, Kara made a noise of pain. The burns were still bothering her, and he wasn't sure if she would make it in time to be rescued. There was a high chance of infection.

"You know," Beth said, sounding conversational… which really grated on Alex's nerves, "Those burns are third degree. Wonder how long it will take to get infections?"

Alex blanched, third degree burns weren't good. Chances of infection were high. He couldn't continue thinking as the boat jerked to a stop and they were hauled, none to lightly to their feet, and he could hear a sharp intake of breath from Kara. Caesar yanked him out of the boat and Alex heard gravel fall into the water. Rocks were under his feet, he could feel them through his shoes. From the sound of crunching rocks next to him, Kara and Beth were out of the boat as well.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked.

"Azkaban," Caesar deadpanned leading Alex through the dangerous path.

On his left, Alex heard Beth let out a laugh. Again, he wondered where he had heard it before. The only place he could think of was Malagasto. That was impossible, there was no Beth there. Amanda might have changed her name, but this girl was younger than Amanda. And Amanda had never laughed. This was starting to frustrate him.

The sound of a rarely used door, the sound of grating metal, sent shivers down Alex's spine and made his teeth hurt. They were pushed inside. It smelled like decaying flesh, mold, and dead fish. There was also the smell of blood and urine.

"Where are we?" Alex asked again.

"And please don't say Azkaban," Kara said, sounding like she was in great pain.

The blindfolds were ripped off of Alex's face, but he was still bound. Alex tried to look out one of the barred windows, but couldn't as they were lead up many crumbling stairs that were covered with some sort of green slime. They were lead past holding cells, some looked to destroyed to hold people and others looked like they were completely fine except for a few crumbling stones. Alex didn't look at Kara, seeing the third degree burns were good enough once. Despite his attempts, he looked at her. The burns were blackened and some white. Her face only had second degree ones, until her jaw which were third degree and blackened, they were blistering already.

"You'll have roommates, they were tested earlier," Beth said, sounding strangely happy.

"I'm sure you won't die, just don't anger the older one," Caesar told them.

Kara was thrown into one of the rooms that seemed to only have a few crumbling rocks, she landed on her burnt side and started cursing. Before Alex could do anything, or even see who their roommates are, he was thrown into the room. He hit his head against the ground hard, and Alex's vision swam.

"Great," A gruff voice said above him, "Now we've gotten roommates."

Alex sat up, shaking his head, and he crawled towards Kara. Someone else was already there, barely four feet tall, and wearing a ripped ruffled bottom blue dress. Her hand gently traced the burns. Alex turned his head away from the girl, who couldn't be any older than five, and looked at the other man. It slightly startled Alex, since the man looked like Wolverine. Really buff, closely cropped brown hair with some grayish streaks on the side, and looked like he wouldn't care if he strangled a puppy.

"Who are you?" Wolverine Impersonator asked.

"Uh, call me Cub," Alex replied.

"I asked for a name, not a nickname."

The Wolverine Impersonator was starting to grate on Alex's nerves.

"Just tell him," Kara grunted as the five year old girl pressed on her burns.

"Fine, I'm Alex. Alex Rider."  
>"You annoyed them enough," Wolverine Impersonator said, sounding amused.<p>

"I'm Karen Courtney, call me Kara though."

"Now we told you our names, tell us yours," Alex demanded.

The Wolverine Impersonator leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Taking his time, and seemingly enjoying the annoyed look on Alex's face.

"I'm Logan, you don't need to know my last name."

"Maya Xavier," the five year old girl said, "Though, I adopted the last name."

"From the Professor," Logan muttered looking like he would want a cigar by now.

Alex and Kara exchanged looks while Maya continued to check all of Kara's burns. There were more questions now.

"Where are we?" Kara asked them.

"Didn't you know?" Logan questioned, faintly amused, "We're in Alcatraz."

***K- Unit***

They were standing around the kitchen table, Ben holding the pieces of paper that Alex had before they got kidnapped. His grip was so tight that the others were surprised that it hadn't ripped yet. John had thrown something across the room, causing it to shatter. Tears were in his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall. However, Ben didn't care about them. They were flowing down freely. The rest of K- Unit had been surprised by that, even at Beacons Ben had never shown that much emotion. Not until Alex came at least, and even then the emotions had come and gone so quickly.

"You idiotic boy," Ben whispered.

A groan came from the pantry and everyone tensed up. Ben slowly got up, drawing his gun quietly. The rest of K- Unit made a formation around the pantry door as Ben threw open the door, pointing his gun into the pantry. All that they found was a brown haired boy wearing a graphic blue t-shirt with a white long-sleeve undershirt. There was some blood dripping into his eye, seemed like he had been knocked out.

"Tom?" Ben asked.

"Trap, it's a trap!" Tom exclaimed sitting up suddenly before lying back down looking faint and pale.

"What do you mean?" Wolf demanded, "Damn it Tom!"

Tom had passed out again.

**Me: Well, TOM'S NOT DEAD!**

**Tom: That's wonderful.**

**Me: And you found Logan and Maya! If anyone can guess where Logan and my OC come from you'll get a chapter dedicated to you! And possibly even show up if I'm feeling generous. **

**Alex: Cool, please review.**


	12. Evil?

**Me: Everyone who reviewed got it right, so this chapter is dedicated to Wolfman613! Since there's so many of you guys, no one will show up. Sorry, but there's a lot of you!**

**Alex: That's true…**

**Tom: Author owns nothing but her OC's! What? I didn't want this to be to long.**

**DEDICATED TO WOLFMAN613!**

**3****rd**** Person POV Time Skip to 2 weeks**

Alex came back shivering. Their captors hated him even more and hurt him worse than the others; Kara had gone a few times. Her worst injury had been a concussion. Logan, who he learned was the actual Wolverine and that Maya was also a mutant, had gone a couple of times and his injuries healed quickly so his were mostly psychological. Maya went a few times, and she only came back with a few cuts and bruises and maybe a broken toe or finger. For some reason they hadn't hurt her as much, and Logan admitted that they wanted the two of them to join them.

The teenage spy flinched as Logan picked him up carefully and set him on the lower part of the prison bunk-beds. He got the bottom because it made him feel safer, and because Maya got the top. This had been the worst session for Alex. He had been raped a few times, until Caesar had stepped in and made Archer (a random lady with dyed fire-engine red hair) stop. He had been whipped and burned, but not to the point of Kara's, and a terrible concussion; Alex had many broken bones and a lot of different injuries that he couldn't catalogue, he left that to Logan. And he wouldn't be surprised if he had internal injuries. Then again, for some odd reason, Maya would be the only one able to tell.

"God kid, what happened this time?" Logan asked.

The once very mean and not at all softy had quickly become an older brother figure to Alex and Kara. Maya had become a younger sister. All in the few short weeks that felt like a lifetime to them. If they hadn't had food in a while, which happened often, they all gave a portion of their food to Maya and the most injured out of them (Alex). They had all started giving each other their own personal nickname. Maya became Aqua or Mayakins; Logan became Wolfie (much to his displeasure) or Logie. Alex became Al or Cub (not that he cared too much), and Kara stayed either Kara or Kitten. Sometimes Kit-Kat, but that quickly stopped after she threw a rock at Alex.

Alex shook his head at Logan, he didn't want to remember. Caesar had let Archer go on for a while, before reminding the red head that they needed him sane. He hadn't seen Beth, the girl had disappeared. Then again, he hadn't gotten a good glimpse of her in the first place.

"Do you think K- Unit is coming for us?" Kara asked, putting a blanket around Alex's shoulders (ignoring the flinch from the younger boy).

"I don't think no one's coming for us," Logan grunted from his position on the end of Alex's bed.

"I don't think anyone's coming for us," Kara corrected on instinct, "And don't be such a pessimist."

"I'm a realist."

The two began bickering, more Kara pointing out things and Logan defending himself. Alex watched as Maya flipped over the top of the bunk and looked at Alex upside down. He offered a small smile to the younger one, who gave him a big toothy grin in return. She understood that they were captured, but not why they wanted her. He didn't know either, sure the five year old is a mutant… but what power could she have that Scorpia (or whoever these people worked for… he still wasn't sure as the box they were in had a lot of terrorist symbols) wanted.

Someone opened the door of the cell, the grinding metal kinda tipped them off, and Logan immediately got up in a protective stance. It was Caesar; his sandy hair was messier than it was when he first saw them. The man was also smirking, and behind him was Beth. Her eyes were more golden then they were before, and she seemed more like a feline.

"I'm surprised Alex," the girl said, "I thought you would've figured it out by now."  
>"What do you mean?" Alex asked, standing up despite the fact he had to lean against the bed.<p>

"I told you Beth, even with all the hints. Alex here is to dumb to figure it out," Caesar sneered at the teenage boy.

"What happened to Tom?" Kara demanded, trying to get the attention off of Alex, but it didn't work.

"Really Alex? I thought you were smarter, do you really not recognize me?" she asked walking closer.

"You seem familiar," Alex whispered his head hurting as he tried to think.

Beth crossed her arms, faintly amused. She pulled her curly like hair into a ponytail and the sight caused Alex to gasp; Kara's gray eyes, at the moment at least, widened in surprise. Logan looked between the two in confusion as Maya's aquamarine eyes narrowed and a small noise of surprise escaped her.

"Same blood type," she whispered so quietly that only Logan heard her.

"B- but y- you- you're d-dead," Alex stuttered.

"We staged it, the 'poison' was really animal blood that mixed with mine. There were some side effects, but not any that would result in death," Beth replied.

"Bethany," Alex whispered, "Why?"

"You never really leave Scorpia Alex, I just decided to join other organizations too," Beth (Bethany) replied, "Truly, I hate killing people. But you can't deny the rush of capturing and torturing."

"You're sick," Kara hissed, "And to think I called you my friend."

Bethany laughed at her old friend.  
>"Your brother escaped me that one day, of course… he didn't recognize me. I was, after all, in disguise. I captured you for revenge, Dr. Three had a lot of fun with me that day."<p>

"But… all the successful missions," Alex said, desperately hoping that his sister wasn't truly evil.

"Don't you remember Alex, all the missions before Scorpia? They just fueled me into joining Scorpia. And then afterwards, I did them without Blunt having to resort to blackmail," Bethany replied, "And almost always important people died… usually by my hand."

"You're a monster," Logan growled, looking like he dearly wanted to stab her with his claws.

Bethany did look at all fazed by the declaration. Her eyes turned completely gold though, and she barred her teeth… which had been sharpened into fangs. Alex watched as her nails sharpened and became claws. The animal blood, Alex realized with shock, it had mixed into her DNA… changing it. If only he knew what animal it was, then he could figure out her weakness.

"I am," she replied, "But so are you."

Logan's eyes narrowed and Bethany smiled. Her teeth were still fangs. Above him, Maya was clenching her tiny fists.

"Don't even try it," Caesar said, noticing the clenched fists of the toddler, "Remember the shots we give you, you have your friend Beast to thank for that. We stole his serum. Your powers won't work, the most you can do is tell what is what."

Maya growled, and that sounded weird coming from her. The two left the room and Alex fell back onto the bed in shock. Kara was pale, and the redness of the burns on her face stood out. The third degree burns were getting better, and it didn't look like she would need skin grafting for them.

"Who was that?" Logan demanded, "And how the hell did you know her?"

"That was my sister," Alex whispered, "She was my younger sister."  
>"That was Bethany Helen Rider, twin sister of Alex," Kara explained, since Alex seemed to be in shock.<p>

Logan punched the bars, obviously in a rage.

***K-Unit and Tom***

Tom was out of the hospital now, had been for a week, and his parents never seemed to notice. He was often over with K- Unit. Cougar was pacing and Wolf was outside getting the mail. Ben was looking over all the places they thought Alex and Kara could be. He wasn't anywhere in the UK, they literally looked everywhere, and they were starting on Spain. MI6 had long since believed Alex was dead. There was no way he could be alive; especially if Scorpia had been the one to capture him.

"Guys!" Wolf called running into the house, they had bought the house in Chelsea and were staying there until further notice, "We got a letter."

"From whom?" Snake asked.

"The people who took Cub and Kitten," Wolf replied setting it on the table.

"Well?" Ben demanded, "What does it say?"

Ben had stolen the letter already, it read:

_Dear K- Unit and whoever else is there,_

_Just a little help. Stop looking, there's no point. You won't find them, especially if you continue on the way you are. The place you want is a prison, a prison that is shut down, I won't say where. _

_-The-Ones-Who-Work-For-No-One_

"The-Ones-Who-Work-For-No-One?" Eagle questioned, "Isn't that a lot like The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Shut up Eagle, he gave us a clue," Cougar replied.

"What do you mean?" Snake demanded.

"A prison, they're in a prison. And they also said that we need to look at places that Alex wouldn't go," Ben said.

"Didn't we know that?" Wolf asked.

"In a way," Tom butted in, "We were looking for places that we thought they would take Alex if captured. But they obviously would go somewhere that we wouldn't think of looking. And then there's the prison part. We look for old abandoned prisons and we'll eventually find them."

"Wouldn't they move them once we figure out that we're getting closer?" Eagle added.

"Yes, that's why we don't let them know."

Ben had been thinking, and kept quiet. His mind racing.

"This is obviously something who knows us well," Ben said, "He or she knows that we're looking for them, or that they know every move we'll make. But I say we look for old abandoned prisons in… North and South America. They'll take them out of the country, knowing that we'll look around here."

They began to go online and looked for abandoned prisons in North and South America. Snake was looking in Canada, Wolf in the US, Eagle Mexico, Cougar and Tom South America, Ben was looking up famous abandoned prisons in North and South America. Ben figured that they would do something flashy for a prison, something that they wouldn't think about because it's so popular that they wouldn't think about it.

**Me: They're getting closer. And I made Bethany EVIL! MAWAHAHAHA *cuts off coughing* Blech, I'm a little sick.**

**Alex: Not really, you're more congested.**

**Me: Shut up Alex, I've had a cough and sore throat for a while.**

**Tom: She made Bethany evil! **

**Alex: It's not like she had a big plan for Bethany.**

**Me: I so did! Since I decided you would get captured, Bethany would be evil.**

**Alex: That makes soooo much sense.**

**Me: I know, please review with all your angry words.**


	13. Found?

**Me: So, one reviewed… but then again I updated this quickly today.**

**Alex: I think they were just too shocked.**

**Me: Whatever, here's the next chapty.**

**3****rd**** Person POV **

***With K- Unit***

"Status Report!" Ben ordered.

"All there is in Canada is the famous Burwash Correctional Center," Snake replied looking up from the computer, "It's supposedly haunted. And was part of a ghost town."

"In the US there's the Old Salem Jail in Massachusetts, Alcatraz in San Francisco, The Eastern State Penitentiary in Philadelphia, The Old Essex County Jail also known as Newark Street Jail in New Jersey, Moundsville West Virginia Penitentiary, Holmesburg Prison in Philadelphia, Tennessee State Prison which looks more like a castle than a prison, and Atlanta Prison Farm," Wolf listed off.

"All I could find in Mexico," Eagle started, "Was the New Mexico State Penitentiary, but there's a movie shooting in there I believe and everywhere is open to the public."

"That's not really considered abandoned Lance," Ben muttered.

"There aren't any we can find in South America," Tom told Ben apologetically.

Ben cursed to himself, "All the prisons you mentioned were ones I found."  
>Tom and the others watched as Ben started to pace again. The man was practically worn to the bones. Those that didn't believe how much he cared for Cub before now did. Cougar hadn't been the same since his sister disappeared, he was withdrawn and quiet. He had become an introvert. What no one knew, but those that knew him well, was that he was reminiscing in his past. The memories that he and Kara had hidden were coming to the surface for him.<p>

"Cougar are you even listening?" Wolf asked.

"Alcatraz," Cougar replied to Wolf.

"What the f*ck are you talking about?"

"God," Ben muttered, "Why didn't I see it?

"Mind explaining?" Snake questioned.

"No time, let's go."

Ben ran to the door and Snake looked at the paper that fluttered down. In the note that they got from the group, there were letters darkened more then the others. It wen S. And when you say it aloud it sounded like Alcatraz. Why would the people that captured Alex, tell them where they were keeping him? It made no sense… unless.

***Alcatraz Prison Cell***

Alex was too much in shock to do anything when the door opened again. Logan was already standing. Maya meanwhile was nowhere to be found. It was Archer who walked in. The red head was crazy and a whore. She went over to Alex, who whimpered and tried to get away. Logan stepped in front of Alex.

"Get out," Logan growled.

What no one realized, especially not Archer, was that Maya and Logan had missed an injection to keep their mutations suppressed. Maya meanwhile knew, she always kept track, just in case they missed one. And they did. Sadly, she was asleep at the time.

"Out of the way you monster," Archer hissed, "Don't make me sedate you."

Logan growled and pounced. His metal claws came out and he stabbed her straight through the chest, causing her to die immediately. Both Kara and Alex stared at him in surprise, their mouths agape. Logan himself was shocked before a smile crossed his face. He went and gently took Maya off the bed and she woke up.

"What?" she asked.

"We're going," Logan replied shortly as Kara and Alex help each other outside the door.

Oddly enough, there was no one there. It set off all of their alarms, but this was to good a chance to miss. Alex remembered the way they took to outside of Alcatraz, though this place became Azkaban to him. They went down the crumbling staircases, and found both Beth (since neither Alex nor Kara thought of her as the Bethany they knew) and Caesar standing there. Alex tried to get in a defensive position, but he was to weak. Maya's eyes glinted dangerously, they were glowing. Logan had put Maya down, and his claws were out.

"I see General forgot to give you guys the mutation suppresser, but no matter. Bethany here can defeat both of you," Caesar announced.

"Don't think you're getting out of fighting Caesar," Beth growled, the tail they hadn't noticed before flicking dangerously.

Logan and Maya looked at each other, and Logan nodded at Maya slightly. She extended her hands at Caesar, and Alex watched in shock as Caesar froze in his route towards them. A small growl came to his face and Beth tried to attack Maya, but Logan sliced her arm with his metal claws. Maya flicked her hand and Caesar started walking outside, but he was clearly trying to fight it if the stiff way he walked was anything to go by. With the next try attack on Maya, Beth actually managed to hit the girl. Both Maya and Beth went tumbling. Maya's hands went up, and Beth scratched them. Alex did his best to help, threw rocks at his old sister, but he couldn't do much as he was so weak. Kara went to help Maya, but Beth pounced on her and scratched at her chest. The teenager gasped and tried to push the mutated girl off of her. It didn't work.

Logan and Caesar were locked together, as Caesar was trying to get back at Maya for controlling him. There were a few scratches on Caesar, but Logan looked relatively unharmed. Other than looking very annoyed, there was no other emotion on Logan's face. Caesar seemed to be very set on getting to Maya, who was fighting Beth again. The five year old kept controlling Beth, but getting distracted and Beth pounces on her again. Alex had to help, but he could barely move on his own. There was nothing he could do… no. Don't think like that. That's how quitters think!

Alex grabbed a rock and threw it at Beth. It hit the girl in the face, hard enough that she started to bleed. But all it seemed to do was annoy her. The half-cat jumped on her brother, causing Alex to stumble and hit his head on the stairs. Maya was bleeding badly to the side, but she was putting her hand in front of it. The blood was slowing down, but the wound wasn't healing. Alex's vision went blurry, and he felt Beth's claws retract into his chest. He whimpered as they slowly broke his skin and drew blood. Behind Beth, Maya stood up. Her chubby face looked angry, which looked kinda cute, and she extended her slowly bleeding arms to Beth. Immediately, the cat-mutant stiffened and the blood slowly drained from her face. Within minutes Beth keeled over, dead.

Logan at stabbed Caesar through the arm and twisted, there was a large crack and they knew Caesar's arm was broken. Kara rushed behind Caesar, covered with blood and wincing as she stretched her burns, and hit him hard in the head with a rock. Caesar fell forward, into Logan's awaiting arms. Logan kneed him where it hurts, causing Caesar to groan in pain (despite the fact he was unconscious).

"Don't kill him," Alex said after successfully pushing Beth's truly dead body off of him, "We need him for questioning."  
>"One question," Kara replied, "How are we getting back."<p>

Logan turned to Maya and the five year old nodded, successfully getting out of her shock of killing Beth. The older man gently put Maya on his shoulders, before lugging Caesar behind him. Alex had help with walking from Kara, who was probably the second most injured out of them all. There was silence as they made their way outside. Kara and Alex slipped a few times on the rocks, but not nearly enough to fall. The wind was whipping around them, seawater spraying their faces. A shout came from behind them.

"ALEX!" Someone shouted, "KARA!"

"CUB!" Another shouted, "KITTEN!"

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE!"

"Do you think?" Kara asked.

"It's not possible," Alex replied, "How?"

Logan turned around. There was a contemplative look on the toddlers face, which didn't look right on the five year old. And Logan was looking worried.

"There's someone else here," Logan whispered.

"Blood types O+, AB-, A+, B+, and B-," Maya replied, "Coming this way."  
>"Friend or Foe?" Logan questioned, "Or new."<p>

"Never met before."

Kara and Alex looked at each other before agreeing on something.

"WE'RE OVER HERE!" They shouted together.

Both Logan and Maya glared at them, though the five year old wasn't as scary as the Wolverine. Alex decided to explain the best he could as to why they shouted out. He knew Ben's blood type, a long story that they didn't have time for, and he's O+. Kara's brother was B+ and no one called him Cub other than K- Unit. They hadn't really gotten to calling him Alex. Well, other than Cougar and Ben.

"We believe it's our guardians," Alex replied, "They are the only ones other than you two who call me Cub."  
>"And they nicknamed me Kitten," Kara added.<p>

Rocks tumbling into the sea warned them of the people coming their way. Ben and K- Unit ran around the corner, Eagle nearly slipping into the ocean if Cougar hadn't caught him. A relived noise came from Alex's mouth as Kara let out a relived laugh. Logan stepped next to Alex, and all of K- Unit skidded to a halt. Ben drew his gun and pointed it at Logan, K- Unit not far behind.

"Get away from them," Ben growled.

"Ben, its fine. They're sort of friends," Alex shouted.

"Sort of," Logan grunted.

"Well, you're old and Maya's five," Kara pointed out.

Ben didn't lower his gun, "Alex."

Alex shook his head, "You can try to shoot Logan," Logan shrugged, "But hit Maya and all of us will attack."

The three nodded, though Maya looked a bit put out. Wolf walked forward, his eyes looking between Maya and Logan. He looked slightly shocked at the sight of Logan though. Alex eyed both Wolf and Logan, noticing the suspicious behavior between the two. Logan was looking anywhere but at Wolf, while Wolf was staring at Logan.

**Me: So, what do you guys think the relation between Wolf and Logan are.**

**Alex: I can't say, she threatened me.**

**Tom: Me too.**

**Me: Please review, I'm kinda bored right now.**


	14. Hospital

**Me: Hahaha, one guessed that Logan is Wolf's brother. Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. You'll see later.**

**Tom: Dear god, I'm so confused. **

**Alex: Why is that?**

**Tom: Where am I?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Alex: Author owns not but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"What the f*ck man," Wolf said ignoring Snake's almost instinctive call out of 'Language!', "What are you doing here?"  
>"I was captured," Logan replied slowly.<p>

"Me too!" Maya piped up, jumping off of Logan's shoulder.

"I've got that," Wolf said ignoring Maya.

Alex and Kara looked between Wolf and Logan, completely and utterly confused. Only Maya seemed to be completely aware of what was going on, either that or she didn't care.

"James," Logan said, almost pleadingly, "Maya and I need to go. Good luck kid."

Logan said the last bit to Alex, but the teenage spy wasn't going to let him get away so quickly.

"What is going on? How do you know Wolf?" Alex demanded, nearly falling with the effort to stand on his own.

"Wolf, looks like you did get into the military James," Logan said amused, "Always was your dream."

Eagle shook his head, "I'm so confused."

"Join the club," Snake replied bitterly.

Alex limped up to Logan, with Kara hovering beside him.

"I want to know what's going on, and now," Alex ordered.

"Just tell him Logan, kid'll find out anyways," Wolf told him.

"Alex, James and I are cousins. Last time I saw him was the family reunion. In Mexico right?" Logan said.

Wolf nodded in agreement. Maya didn't look shocked, she just grinned toothily. The five year old almost always seemed happy. Even without her teddy bear, which Alex and Kara had heard mentioned only once. The rest of K- Unit though, looked on in surprise. Ben was the only one that didn't react, but he was a spy. Alex and Kara both looked at each other and then back at Logan. They could see the relation; the way they held themselves, the grunting, and the constant cursing. The only difference was that Wolf is slightly darker in skin coloring.

"Bye James, see you at the next reunion!" Logan called before a huge wave came up.

Maya's hands lifted and the wave froze in place. The two mutants climbed on before the wave went away, with Logan and Maya still sitting on top. Kara started to laugh at the look on K- Unit's face, and Alex grinned not long after. This whole time they were trying to figure out why Scorpia and the other organizations wanted her, and why Beth and the others captured her. Now they knew. Maya could control any liquid, and know what it is without saying.

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out," Kara muttered, "She always knew exactly who was coming to get us, everyone's blood types, and she controlled Caesar and Beth."

"Killed Beth too," Alex added looking down at Caesar's limp body at his feet.

"What are you two going on about?" Wolf demanded, "And what the f*ck was that?"

"Language Wolf," Snake replied, sounding tired of constantly repeating himself.

"They're mutants," Alex answered, "Maya can control any liquid and Logan is the Wolverine."

"What the-" Wolf was cut off by Snake.

"If you keep cursing I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap. Unit Leader be damned," Snake warned.

The rest of K- Unit looked shocked, especially Wolf, Snake never cursed. And he never threatened anyone. He got back at them, since he was the medic, very easily. It usually happened with Eagle, and once Cub during his time at Beacons (but that's another story*).

"Shut up!" Both Kara and Alex yelled.

And then Alex passed out.

***AT THE HOSPITAL***

Five men rushed in, with two severally injured teenagers. One of the teenagers, a boy with fair hair around fifteen, was unconscious. The other was severally burned, a girl around sixteen with brown hair and chestnut streaks, there were also cuts and bruises all over her. She didn't look as much in danger of dying as the boy, since the boy was bleeding from multiple places. Immediately, a few nurses ran over and took the boy away. Another came and took the girl to another room. The boy and girl were Alex Rider and Kara Courtney.

"They'll be fine Ben, Alex is strong," Snake replied.

Ben sat down in one of the chairs, and now they had to wait. A nurse came for John, telling him that Kara was done and John left them to visit Kara. An hour passed, two hours, then four. There still wasn't any news about Alex. Ben began to pace when it hit five hours, not that anyone blamed him. It was nearly six hours when a doctor returned. His name was Dr. Jackson.

"Family or Guardians of Alex Rider," Dr. Jackson called.

K- Unit looked at Ben, he was technically Alex's legal guardian. They were more backup. And Alex didn't trust them as much anyways. Ben got up, his heart pounding wildly. There was an air of worry surrounding the agent, but at the same time hope.

"We've done all we can do for the physical injuries, he will survive. Mentally, the best we can do is offer him a psychiatrist," Doctor Jackson said.

"I think Alex would rather die than see a psychiatrist," Ben offered dryly.

The rest of K- Unit nodded in agreement.

"Can we see him?" Ben questioned.

Dr. Jackson nodded, "There's a chance that he'll be disoriented and confused, possibly terrified, when he wakes up."

Ben and the others nodded and Doctor Jackson showed them to Alex's room. It was decided, between Doctor Jackson and Ben, that when Alex woke up they would move him to London. Within a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. They opened it, only to see a group of Seals. Immediately, Ben moved in the way of the Seals, with K- Unit standing around Alex in a protective way. The leader of the Seals, a man with salt and pepper hair with deep blue eyes, sighed exasperated.  
>"What did he do this time Scooter?" one of the other Seals, a man with fiery red hair and brown eyes, questioned.<p>

"Looks like he got himself captured and tortured X-Ray," Scooter replied.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded.

"Oh sorry, K- Unit right?" Scooter questioned, without awaiting an answer, "Alex told us about you guys. Said you were all bastards, and that Wolf was the worst."

Wolf bristled, but didn't say anything.

"Who the f*ck are you?" Snake asked.

That just proved how annoyed Snake was, since he never cursed. Scooter and X-Ray's eyebrows raised, with the other two looking at him in shock.

"Alex told us that Snake never cursed," one of the other guys, a brunette with brown eyes, whispered to X-Ray.

"Well, Alex was wrong Texas," X-Ray replied sarcastically.

A groan from the bed broke the others out of their thoughts, "No I wasn't X-Ray, Snake usually doesn't curse. Don't know why he chose now though… Wait, X-Ray… Sparks… Scooter… Texas, what the f*ck are you doing here? And where is here?"

"Language," Snake muttered.

Ben went over to Alex, letting the ASIS men inside (since Alex obviously seemed to know them) and knelt down next to his ward. Alex eyed him, with just a hint of distrust, but said nothing. The ASIS men all stood awkwardly, watching as the distrust in Alex's eyes slowly disappeared as Ben rubbed his thumb over Alex's hand gently. Ben offered a small smile to Alex, which was returned though it quickly turned into a frown again.

"Ben?" Alex asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Thought that was obvious," Sparks, a dark haired light blue eyed man, offered, "You're in a hospital."  
>"Where?"<br>"California," Ben answered before any of the ASIS could, "Somewhere in San Francisco."

"Then why are you here?" Alex asked looking at Scooter and the rest of the ASIS.

Scooter shrugged, "Long story short, we were backup and our mission just ended when we heard you were in the hospital here. Decided to come visit before we left."

"More like X-Ray insisted we come visit," Sparks added punching X-Ray in the shoulder jokingly.

Alex looked at X-Ray with raised eyebrows, causing the other ASIS to look away.

"Which explains the uniforms," Alex replied trying to sit up but ended up hissing in pain, "How's Kara?"

The ASIS muttered something, which the others couldn't understand, but they understood anyways. It was pretty much their thoughts as well. Alex, meanwhile, huffed from his position on the bed. He knew what one of his old units meant, and he didn't really agree with it.

"Shut up," Alex grumbled, "Now answer my question."  
>"She's fine, was out of surgery long before you," Ben replied, "John's with her now."<p>

Alex nodded, his eyes dropping, but he was obviously fighting it. A soft smile managed to overtake Ben's face, causing the others (minus Wolf) to start to smile as well.

"Go to sleep Al," Ben whispered.

"No," Alex replied, his voice slurred with sleep, "N- *yawn* Need to tell," Alex was overtaken by a yawn.

"Shush," Ben ordered, "You can tell me in the morning."

"N- no, i-important," Alex yawned again.

"Sleep kid," Wolf said gruffly, but with affection.

Alex tried to fight with it, but failed and soon he fell into a deep slumber. But what no one knew was that what Alex was trying to say was important; so important that if they didn't know soon, everyone could die. There was one problem, it had already started.

***At Alcatraz***

On the floor there was a limp body. To everyone else, the person was dead. That was wrong. The person also had a cat's tail, but to everyone else they would believe it was fake. But that wasn't true. The persons fingers twitched and the tail started to move back and forth, with the elegance of every other cat. She stirred, and flipped over. The cat suit she was wearing was completely form fitting and showed so much that little was left to the imagination. Her pitch black hair was in a halo around her face, and pure gold eyes opened up. A growl erupted from her throat and fanged teeth were bared.

"HOW DARE THEY!" She exploded getting to her feet gracefully.

Beth, as the girl was known, got to her feet and picked up a loose stone. Underneath it was a box, hidden underneath the stone, and inside was a pistol. Her mind was made up, she had chosen her side long ago. And her side was with the terrorists. Now, her brother and his b*tch would pay. They captured her love and nearly killed her. Those mutants would also pay, Wolverine would be tortured and Aquamarine** killed on sight. There was no way anyone would ever get away with it.

"Good thing cats have nine lives, eight lives left," Beth mused to herself.

She got up from her crouched position and left the prison. It had served it's purpose. Now all she had to do was get back to the main land.

**Me: *Do you want me to write a one-shot on this. Just leave it in the reviews. **Aquamarine/Maya same person. Now that that's taken care of, who was shocked with the revelation between Logan and Wolf? Also, Logan and Maya aren't gone for good.**

**Tom: I show up later as well, they forgot about me.**

**Me: How many times do I have to say, I'm sorry! Besides, you're with someone else.**

**Alex: Again, she won't let us say.**

**Me: Please review, the one-shot or no?**


	15. One-shot

**Hey guys, the one shot is out. It's called Don't Piss of the Snake. Check it out!**

**-Candyland7**


	16. Yassen?

**Me: Really? Nothing about Bethany returning to life?**

**Alex: Nope, there was only like one review.**

**Me: No one likes me. *Frowns***

**Tom: Not saying anything.**

**Alex: *whistles innocently***

**Me: I own nothing but my OC's… which I tend to kill off.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It started off calm, Alex sleeping peacefully and the others switching off watch. This was just the calm before the storm. The annoying beeping noise was starting to grate on Wolf's nerves. For the others, it reassured them that Alex was still alive. For Wolf… it just made his already short patience even shorter. Beep… beep… beep. It was the reason that Alex's nightmare seemed worst then usual. The beeping had speed up, at first Wolf didn't know why. Other than that fate hated him. Until Alex's breathing began to quicken and get ragged.

"Sh*t," Wolf cursed before going over to Alex.

He made the mistake of shaking him. Alex grabbed upwards reflexively and twisted Wolf's arm so tightly, that if Wolf hadn't been the size he was, it could've broken. Either way, it was painful. Wolf started to curse and Ben ran in. The MI6 spy sighed, exasperated, and quickly calmed Alex down. Who was still in the midst of his terrifying nightmare.

Ben started to card his hand through the younger boy's blonde locks, at first the kid tensed like a tight coil, but he slowly started to calm. Alex blinked owlishly before sinking into Ben's embrace. This was the most vulnerable, unless you count the time they were tortured, Wolf had ever seen him. The younger boy shivered in Ben's embrace, like he had been doused with ice cold water. Then the alarms started.

Everything went dark, only the light from the red exit sign and the sound of sirens could be seen or heard. It was time's like these they wished for flashlights. Alex started to shake in Ben's arms, where he had decided to stay. His face was buried in the older spy's chest, trying to drown out the alarms. Wolf went to the doorway and looked out, trying to figure out the cause for the commotion. Kara got wheeled in by Cougar, with the rest of K- Unit and the ASIS behind them.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she got left next to Alex's bed.

"Who knows," Scooter replied.

Alex shushed them, as Kara was about to say something else, and the sound of light footsteps could be heard. Everyone tensed, remembering the sound of Beth's footsteps. It sounded exactly like them. But… that couldn't be true. Right? Maya had killed her. Right? Alex was as tight as a cobra ready to strike when the door opened. It was Dr. Jackson. Dr. Jackson was a blonde haired girl with princess curls and gray eyes. Behind her was a male with messy black hair and eyes the color of the sea. The two looked like they had been in a cat fight.

"Hi," the messy haired guy said, "Just passing through."  
>"Percy," Dr. Jackson groaned, "We need to get them out of here, we have no clue what the Hades that thing was!"<p>

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Wolf demanded.

"Sit down James," Snake ordered, "Be polite."

"I'm Percy Jackson, this wonderful ladies husband," Percy replied, "Now anyone have a gun?"

Next to him Dr. Jackson face palmed. It was obvious though that she was used to these stupid questions. Then again, their weapons wouldn't work on them.

"Why do you have a sword?" Alex asked.

"Annabeth, Percy, what are you two doing here?" Kara questioned.

"Hi again Kara, John, long time no see. Now we need to go, our weapons won't work on it," Dr. Jackson explained.

They ran out of the room and everyone turned to Kara and John for an explanation. There wasn't one. The two remained stubbornly silent. Other footsteps could be heard, and they tensed up again. Whatever had gotten the Jackson's was heading this way. Alex burrowed himself deeper into Ben's embrace, trying at the same time not to look like a scared kid. It wasn't working. Kara was muttering to herself in a language no one understood. John's hand was on his gun, the same with everyone else who had one. The footsteps came closer, slowing down now.

"Little Alex, what are you doing here?" someone asked.

"Yassen?" Alex questioned looking surprised, "What are you doing here?"

The older blonde man gave the younger boy a smile, "I already asked that."

"Captured and obviously tortured, your turn."

"MI6."  
>"What's your mission?" Ben asked butting in.<p>

"There's been disappearances, most of them return home differently then they return," Yassen explained, "Some return with new features, like a tail, wings, or fanged teeth, or they don't return at all. One is rumored to be here."

Again, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Yassen disappeared somewhere in the room while the others tensed again. These were the softest footsteps to be heard, almost non-existent. How could that be? Who could be that quiet? Even Yassen wasn't that quiet, and he was, and possibly still is, the best assassin in the world. There was no way any human being could be that quiet. Unless they were flying, which was impossible. On Alex's right, Wolf silently drew his gun. At least, he thought it was silently. The footsteps stopped close by, before someone suddenly barged into the room. It was Beth.

"Hello again," She said twirling the pistol in her hands carelessly, "Fancy running into you here."

"How?!" Alex demanded, "You're dead!"

"Cat's have nine lives bro," Beth replied, "I thought you of all people would know that."

"But that's just superstition," Snake butted in.

"No, it's really not," Beth answered to the nonexistent question, "Sadly, humans don't have nine lives. And now I kill you."

She aimed the pistol with her finger on the trigger, she pulled it. The sound of a gun being fired could be heard and blood was splattered on the walls and floor. A cry of pain was heard a second later and a body fell to the ground. Kara screamed loudly and the others made a noise of alarm. Another gunshot was heard, five of them this time. One came from Wolf, Scooter, Yassen (who was apparently in the bathroom to the left of the door), X-Ray, and Snake. Alex flinched at the sound of the gunshots.

"John!" Eagle exclaimed.

**Me: Hahaha! Spoiler!**

**Tom: When do I show up?**

**Me: Next chapter, if I can.**

**Alex: *stops whistling* Can we go?**

**Me: Please review, now you can go.**


	17. Portals and Tom

**Me: So, do you guys hate me?**

**Alex: Yes, author doesn't own anything.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Beth struggled to get to her feet, she still had three more lives. John, meanwhile, was still on the ground; bleeding heavily from a wound on his arm. No one noticed as the half-cat got to her feet. Well, no one but Yassen. The assassin (hey, that rhymed) pointed his gun at the cat. Beth laughed, a mocking terrible laughing causing Alex to shiver, and she smirked.

"You think it's that easy to kill me, you have five minutes left," she told them before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Yassen went to follow her but the door shut and wouldn't open. They wouldn't fit through the vents, and the only window was thicker then the wall itself. The assassin kicked the door good and hard, but it wouldn't budge. The door was pure steel and had no window and there was no lock or door handle. Alex's breathing had quickened and it was taking all of K- Unit to keep him from completely breaking down. The ASIS was treating John's wound while Kara was trying to open the vent, since she and Alex were small enough to fit through it.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kara demanded as she realized that the vent wouldn't open, even with everyone's, who was available, help.

"Yassen?" Ben asked, "You're the assassin here that has never been caught long enough, what do you suggest?"

"We could call someone," Kara suggested when Yassen looked ready to murder someone.

"Does anyone even have their phone?" Scooter questioned.

From his spot on the left of Alex's bed on the uncomfortable chair, Eagle turned bright red. The others all stared at him incredously, including John who had been helped into a sitting position. Snake was trying to get the bullet out of John's arm. Alex grabbed the phone from Eagle's hand and started scrolling through the numbers before raising an eyebrow at Eagle, who turned bright red.

"You have the Sergeants wife's phone number?" Alex questioned, "As well as his daughters? And himself under Sargie?"

Everyone laughed as Alex dialed in a number and put it to his ear. While waiting for the person to answer he started to hum. Kara, meanwhile, started to help Snake with her brother. The humming went up and down as Alex waited. A stream of curse words came from the direction of where John was sitting before it suddenly got cut off. Snake had stuffed his sock in John's mouth.

"Yes! We need help… it wasn't my fault… I don't care if you don't believe me… oh, around three minutes left… well if you answered the phone sooner… can you just get here? Thanks," Alex hung up the phone.

"Who did you call?" Kara asked.

"Oh, you know. Just a good friend."

Kara smirked, it was a little codeword they had made up when Kara visited Alex after Eagle had fallen asleep during his watch. And no, it had 'nothing' to do with Kara slipping the SAS man a sleeping pill in his food. After another minute, where everyone was starting to get on edge, a weird portal appeared and someone jumped through. It was Logan.

"Keep it open Blink!" Logan exclaimed.

"Of course," a voice replied.

"Someone need a breakout?"

"Logan," Wolf growled.

"James."

Alex got up, with Ben's help, and they went through the portal. Right after John got out an explosion came from the hospital room and the girl, Blink, closed the portal right before it went through. Everyone was shaken, Alex even more so. And Logan smiled grimly.

"Got you right in time," he said.

"Alex! Kara!" Maya exclaimed before tackling the two.

"Ow," Alex groaned, but he didn't push Maya away.

"We need to get Tom," Ben suddenly said.

"Tom's alive?" the two teenagers exclaimed.

K- Unit nodded, realizing that they probably didn't know what happened to Tom. Maya sniffed and looked at John before going over to him. The blood from his wound had stained the wrap around his upper arm. Maya put her hand on the wound and everyone watched as the blood slowed to a dribble before stopping completely. John mumbled his thanks and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"So, where are we?" Ben questioned.

"Does it matter?" Logan replied as he took a sip off his alcohol, "Blink can send you wherever you need to go."

Blink scowled at Logan before leaving. Maya followed her and Logan grunted into his drink. Within a few minutes they said where they were supposed to meet Tom, and where he should be. Blink sent a portal there and they all went through before saying goodbye. This time, for good. Tom was sitting in the middle of the couch, scowling at the newspaper in his hands.

"Tom," Ben said.

Tom jumped, "How did you? The door… what?"

**Me: So I'm having some major writers block… I know where I'm going but not how I'm going to get there.**

**Tom: Yeah, she loves the cliché's so there's gonna be a lot of cliché's in here.**

**Alex: She's a sucker for the cliché's.**

**Me: Okay, they get it. Now can the readers please review, it might help.**


	18. Rose the Annoying Niece

**Me: Well, sorry for the late update. I hate school…**

**Alex: Her writer's block is slightly better.**

**Tom: But not by much.**

**Me: I apologize if this chapter is terrible.**

**Tom: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

They were back in Britain, Tom had gone home with a girl named Rose. She was a brunette, who was obnoxious at times and drove everyone up the wall. Kara disliked her immensely, something she made very clear. And Tom didn't like her much either, but dealt with her and was nice. Alex wouldn't say what his opinion on her was, but Kara had caught him muttering to himself. K- Unit was forced to deal with her, as she was Wolf's niece. Their excuse for coming to San Francisco was to visit her, and Wolf's sister insisted (demanded) that Wolf take his niece to Britain. So there she was, in the taxi, on their way to Royal and General Bank. And she would not stop talking! Alex, having been trained by Scorpia, was not showing any emotion. Kara's eyelid was twitching, and Wolf seemed ready to strangle his niece.

"…and like, this boy kept making fun of my friends and I. So I did the sensible thing, and we played the game we were playing since first grade. We chased after them, I can't really explain it. So like, we were chasing after them and we get in trouble! I mean, they deserved it and all…" Rose went on.

Eagle was singing the Barney song, but his own way which was pretty violent. And Snake looked like he would prefer to bang his head in. It seemed that Cougar and Fox had the best idea, they put earplugs in that they had. The taxi driver was clutching the steering wheel so tight, it was surprising that it hadn't broken. Tom had put on his headphones and was listening to music. Kara desperately wished that she had some too.

"…Now don't say that. You're a little brat!" Rose suddenly exclaimed and everyone, who didn't have something over their ears jumped.

"Now missy, shut up before I throw you out of this car!" Taxi Driver said.

"You're not allowed to do that!"

"Like hell I'm not."

Thankfully they managed to get to the bank before anything serious happened. Alex was the first one to bolt out of the car, before he nearly collapsed if Ben hadn't caught him. The others all piled out and the Taxi Driver didn't even wait to get paid, as soon as Rose got out he peeled out of there. Wolf didn't mention it; just put his wallet back into his pocket. No one else said anything, and Rose seemed to be used to the reaction. Alex wondered, offhandedly, if Rose was just annoying to get out of a taxi for free. He immediately dismissed the thought, Rose was annoying all the time.

Alex froze as he nearly stepped right where he was shot. Everyone else, except Ben who was still helping Alex walk, continued on a few more paces before turning around. The teenage spy was sickly pale, even more so than when he was in captivity. Rose smacked her gum, when she got it Alex wasn't sure, and looked at him distantly annoyed. It took a few seconds for Ben to understand, and he quickly helped Alex take a wide berth from it. The Guards gave Alex a reassuring look as they walked in.

"What was that about?" Wolf demanded as soon as they got into the elevator.

Rose opened her mouth, "Obviously Alex is afraid of sidewalks. Next thing we know he's also scared of purple!"

"That is an actual phobia," Snake reminded her.

Alex scowled and Kara looked close to strangling the younger girl.

"There's people afraid of purple?" Eagle asked himself.

Despite the fact Alex was sure it wasn't purposely, he thanked Eagle profusely in his mind for taking the subject off him. He was also pretty sure that Snake just wanted a reason to bore Rose, and maybe everyone else, to death about phobias. The look that Wolf gave him clearly meant that they would talk about it later, and Alex hoped that meant twenty years in the future. But knowing his luck, it clearly meant as soon as the talk with Jones was over.

Rose was forced to sit outside, as this was official business and she was just a civilian. The girl wouldn't go down without a fight, and it soon found her tied up and gagged on a chair across the hall. There was also a sign on her that read, 'Do not Disturb' as a joke. Tom was sitting nonchalant behind her. And her brown eyes glared at them with full force, and the others all went inside. Alex and Kara ended up getting forced to sit in the two chairs, with their respected guardians (in Alex's case his permanent instead of back-up (Ben)) standing behind them. K-Unit stood in strategic places around the room, much to Alex and Kara's amusement.

"If you've all found your places," Mrs. Jones said, "I would like to get this debriefing started."

There was no answer.

"Very well, Alex would you please begin."

Alex went on to explain everything that happened to him and Kara; not mentioning Logan or Maya as he felt that MI6 might try to use them for their own benefits, never mind the fact that Blunt didn't work their anymore. He was forced to describe the details and by the end he was shivering and couldn't stop. Ben was carding his hand through Alex's blonde hair, trying to calm him down a bit.

Mrs. Jones opened the window, letting light filter in and show the slightly more colorful but still grey room. She looked out and motioned for Kara to start her explanation. She explained the burns that she got, that were only slightly noticeable. Having a photographic memory, Kara also explained in detail how the room looked and exactly where she was taken whenever she had a beating. She also explained exactly what weapon was used to harm her, and sometimes Alex if he was in the room.

"…and, Beth's still alive," Kara finished.

"I thought you said she had died," Mrs. Jones replied.

"For a time, but cat's have nine lives."  
>"That's superstition."<p>

"But in this class it's true. If my math is correct, she has three lives left."

Yassen, from his position perched on the edge of the chair Eagle was using, grunted and crossed his arms. Obviously the assassin didn't like someone with nine lives. Though, that was slightly hypocritical, seeing as he had supposedly lived. Maybe he was a zombie… or a vampire. That would make sense.

"Until she is dealt with we need to send you two to a safe place," Mrs. Jones mused returning to her spot behind the desk, leaving the window open for fresh air.

"Are you saying that living with three soldiers and an MI6 agent isn't safe?" Alex asked almost sarcastically.

"Not with her, as she had lived with you for some time and probably knows all the weak spots," Mrs. Jones reminded him.

Alex blanched, remembering the secret rooms. Beth had probably scouted them all out know, and possibly found new ones that Alex didn't know about. As much as he hated to admit it, Mrs. Jones had a really good point. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. And judging by Kara's sour look she had come to the same conclusion. Mrs. Jones folded her hands over the desk and her eyes pierced into theirs. The two teenagers shifted uncomfortably in the less then soft chairs.

"I will be sending you two, K- Unit, and Agent Daniels to Breacon Beacons for an undisclosed amount of time," Mrs. Jones said, "Or until the threat of Beth has been disposed off."

Alex leaned back in his chair, while Kara seemed to be thinking hard.

"Disposed, you mean like a baby's diaper?"

Everyone went silent and it was Eagle who started it off. Who knew a grown man could giggle? Yassen's lips were twitching and Wolf looked faintly amused. Cougar was chuckling softly and Snake was biting his lip. The only ones who weren't laughing were Mrs. Jones, who looked exasperated, and Ben, who looked ready to bang his head against the wall. Alex was stifling his giggles. Kara meanwhile, was trying hard not to be affected by the laughter, but it didn't work as a few giggle's escaped her lips.

"Alright," Mrs. Jones said, "Go get packed, you leave tomorrow at noon."

They all filed out of the room, and saw that Tom had disappeared. Rose was visibly fuming and Wolf really didn't want to remove her gag. Everyone turned to each other, and by some unknown means of communication Eagle ended it up having to tear of the bright neon pink duct tape. He did so and immediately bolted.

"YOU JERKS!" Everyone winced at how loud it was, "YOU DO NOT LEAVE A LADY TIED UP TO A CHAIR! I OFFICIALLY HATE YOU AND WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KILL YOU ALL! EVERYTHING!"

Rose left the room, only slightly disheveled, Wolf whistled appreciatively.

"She actually managed not to curse," He murmured.

**Me: I hope it's not that bad… I personally hate this chapter but my little sister, who Rose is based on, was pushing me to update.**

**Tom: She must be annoying.**

**Me: You have no idea.**

**Alex: Please review.**


	19. Change of Heart?

**Me: Well, Rose is gone… for now! MAWAHAHAHA!**

**Tom: She scares me.**

**Alex: Don't say that, she'll take it as a compliment.**

**Me: *huffs* I don't own anything, as much as I wish I did. *Sighs dramatically***

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alex watched the dreary landscape go by. How desperately he wished life was like it was before MI6. Him and his sister as close as could be, not enemies; Bethany writing in her diary, with Alex teasing her by trying to steal it; Ian helping them with their homework, but only if they managed to beat him in a spar; the two siblings sneaking out with Tom and sometimes Kara to go see a midnight premiere, only to get caught by Ian when they get home. Now though, he was going to Beacons again… alone again. Well, not completely alone. K- Unit was coming, Kara coming after a week or so, and Ben. Right now though, he felt alone. He would be the only teenager there, at least until Kara came.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he pressed his forehead against the cool glass. It was raining outside, like it always did. He traced one of the droplets on the glass with his finger, following it down the glass. Alex was thankful for the earplugs he put in his ear, it didn't do anything for Eagle moving around like a toddler in the car though. Seriously, did the soldier ever sit still?

Within a few minutes, Alex fell asleep.

K- Unit watched the boy as he drifted off. Eagle went silent, not knowing about the earplugs, and stopped moving. Ben, who was driving, turned down the radio so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Everyone else stopped talking, or yelling at Eagle to shut up in Wolf's case. Snake grabbed a blanket from the backseat and draped it over Alex.

"He looks so peaceful," Eagle muttered looking at Alex critically.

Ben raised an eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror, before shaking his head.

"I'm honestly not surprised. Keep an eye on him will you? Just in case a nightmare creeps up," Ben asked him.

Those in the backseat nodded. Nothing happened for the next hour or so, until they got closer to Beacons. Something was in the middle of the road, and Alex jerked awake when they hit a bump. His eyes were wild, and he was the first to see the figure. The teenage spy lurched forwards leaning over Eagle, who was in the middle seat.

"BRAKE!" He shouted and they jolted to a stop, a mere feet before the person.

It was pouring outside, and they could barely see the outline of the figure. How Alex saw that, through all of the rain and fog, was unsure. The figure was coming closer, until they could see a distinct tail and a curvy figure. Everyone's eyes widened and Ben tried to back up. All they could hear was the squelching of the tires as it was stuck in mud. The mud splattered the side of the car, and they were going nowhere.

"Wait! Where did she go?" Eagle asked.

Alex cursed at the same time something hit the windshield. It was Beth, wearing her very showing skin tight pure black cat-suit. Beth's mouth was open in a snarl, showing her teeth, and her clawed hand was raised above the windshield as though she was going to smash it in, and that's exactly what she did. The first smash caused the whole car to shake, and everyone was so frozen in fear that no one even thought about getting out of the car. Not that they could anyways, the doors were locked and Beth would kill them immediately. Within the next hits the windshield broke open, shattering them all with glass. The mutated girl jumped in and began to claw Cougar, the man was dead within seconds.

"Beth!" Alex exclaimed desperately, "Please," he begged, "Stop, this isn't you!"  
>Everyone stared at him in shock, except the half cat. Beth made some sort of noise between a laugh and a hiss. She grasped the front of Ben's shirt and put a clawed hand on the top of his head, forcing her claws into his scalp drawing blood. Her golden eyes met Alex's brown ones, and for a second they softened before hardening back into the crazed way Alex had seen recently. All fear was forcefully put out of Alex's mind, as he tried to get his sister back.<p>

"Please Beth," Alex said desperately, "I know you. You wouldn't kill people in cold blood, never."  
>"YOU KILLED MY MATE!" she exclaimed drawing more blood out of Ben, who stayed frozen next to the girl he had once considered his friend.<p>

"We didn't, he's still alive! We didn't kill him Beth, I swear we didn't."

Beth faltered for a second, before lunging forward at Alex. Claws extended and pushing them into his chest, Alex breathed out in shock and everyone flinched backwards. Alex felt the claws push into his chest, drawing blood. It was slow and obviously meant for pain. His brown fearful eyes looked straight into his sister's determined gold. There was nothing there, no regret and no guilt. She was going to kill him. Kill her own brother with no regret. All of K- Unit were fighting against their seatbelts, but clearly Beth had done something before the group left because they couldn't get out of them. Not even Wolf, who was the strongest out of all of them.

Her claws forced in further, causing Alex to draw in a breath. She began to slowly rip through his skin, going down to his stomach. Alex's white shirt tore as she scratched downwards. A whimper escaped Alex, it burnt. Her claws probably had poison on them, and there was nothing that he could do. The girl then began to go upwards again, cutting deeper into the already cut chest. Pain exploded all over Alex's torso.

"Bethany," Alex whispered in fear, not realizing that he used her full name, "Please stop…"

The cat's eyes widened and her claws retracted before she fled. Alex stared at her retreating figure in shock, droplets of blood trailing down his chest and staining his shredded shirt.

**Me: Well, they will get to Beacons. Now why do you think Beth retreated?**


	20. At Beacons

**Me: So, one person got it right (Not gonna say who in case you guys decide to check the reviews) but he/she are right.**

**Alex: So, congrats, I'm pretty sure that Candyland7 has told you that you were right… but she doesn't remember.**

**Me: Eh, I own nothing… sadly.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Apparently, Cub was known very well at Beacons. Whispers followed him every, possibly from his bloody shirt or the destroyed car they came in. Snake tried to get him to the infirmary, key word tried. Whenever Snake got him even close, Alex managed to slip away. The medic believed that Wolf had something to do with it, since Wolf had gotten soft and hated the infirmary, but the Unit Leader vehemently denied it.

"Goddammit Alex! What if her claws are poisonous? You might get an infection!" Snake told Alex angrily, shaking the kid as though he was trying to get it through his head.

"I'm fine Snake," Alex said, trying to push the medic away from him.

"Al- Cub," Ben warned, "He won't stop until you go to the infirmary."  
>"But I'm fine!"<p>

Snake went to grab the teenage spy, but he dodged and ran off. The medic growled and Ben began to laugh. What was left of K- Unit stared at him in shock, wondering why on Earth he would be laughing. Alex just ran off, a crazy cat mutant girl intent on revenge was out to get them, and one of their own just died by the insane mutant. This was not a time to laugh! Ben immediately sobered when he realized why they were looking at him like that.

"Alex won't be found unless he wants too," Ben explained, "So we shouldn't even try to find him."  
>"Fox," Snake went back to their nicknames, "Cub needs medical attention!"<p>

"He'll be able to fix himself, I'm sure his training taught him that," Fox* replied.

"He never did any medical training while with us," Wolf replied.

Fox flinched, he forgot that they didn't know. But he couldn't tell them, it was only because of the nightmares that Fox himself knew. What Alex didn't know, is that he talked in his sleep. The kid would be petrified if he knew, but Fox managed to get information out of the boy willingly.

"Not here no, he had extra training," Fox said carefully.

"Where else would he get training?" Wolf grunted.

"No where you need to know," Another voice cut in.

It was Cub. He was sitting on top of the roof of C-Unit's cabin. A frown marred his face, showing his displeasure. The cuts from Beth's claws were covered up by a strip of gaze. There was only the faintest pink color on it, showing that he wasn't bleeding that badly. Cub was swinging his legs, almost like a child. Fox had to hide a smile. It was a rare sight to see Cub acting like a kid.

"Get down from there Cub, you'll hurt yourself even more," Snake ordered.

Cub smirked, "I'm good up here actually."

"Eagle, get him down."  
>Eagle looked up at Cub, then back at Snake. Personally, Snake looked more dangerous at the moment. Cub just raised a challenging eyebrow at Eagle, who gulped. The sniper slowly started to climb up the side of C-Unit's cabin, just when C-Unit came out. C-Unit consisted of Coyote (the leader), Crow (the sniper), Cobra (the medic), and Caracal (the language specialist). The Sergeant was bored the day that he made C-Unit, either that or he had a terrible sense of humor.<p>

"What's going on?" Coyote asked.

"Cub got injured, refuses medical help, and Eagle was sent to get him," Fox summed up.

"Ah, Snake?"

Fox nodded mutely. Cub swung his legs, watching amused as Eagle struggled to get up the side of C-Unit's cabin.

"Need some help Eagle?" Crow questioned, watching the other man struggle.

"Just a bit Crow," Eagle replied, gritting his teeth.

"I can come down, if you ask nicely," Cub said.

Wolf grunted incoherently as Snake glared at their youngest member.

***They'll be using their codenames from now on, occasionally during private conversations they will say their real names… but I'll be using codenames.**

**Me: This is a filler, since what I'm trying to do is giving me troubles. I know what I'm doing, but it's getting there that's the trouble. **

**Alex: Please review, it helps her thought process.**


	21. Jerry

**Me: Soooo, sister's are mean making me update before I plan too. People, I have school! Directing this to my sister!**

**Alex: I think she's lost her mind.**

**Me: I… I…**

**Snake: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Snake stared. Cub stared back. Snake blinked. Cub blinked.

"Cub," Snake started before Cub screamed.

"PERVERT!" Cub shouted before using the distraction to jump out the window.

Wolf started dropping his gun magazine, Fox jerked, Eagle jumped and hit his head on the bed frame, and Snake growled loudly. The four were so surprised that no one noticed the Sergeant walking in with Cub trailing behind like a kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. A smaller girl was trailing along behind them, her face covered with her hair and she was wearing a full black outfit, black slacks and a black turtle neck. It was Kara.

"From now on, I want you to watch Cub closer. This is Cougar's sister, she will be called Fawn from now on," The Sergeant ordered when everyone finally realized he was in here.

Everyone frowned, as they thought they would call her Kitten. The Sergeant left and Cub managed to slip into the room unnoticed as everyone watched Fawn (aka Kitten) move slowly to her bunk. Silence reigned throughout the cabin, Snake watching Fawn carefully. Cub still sat unnoticed by all but Fox, who was having a staring contest with the younger male.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Fawn questioned throwing a sock-ball at Snake, "I just came from John's funeral!"  
>Wolf grunted, "We would have gone, but Bethany attacked the day we came so we couldn't."<p>

"Jones explained it."

Fawn reached her hand out, "Sock please."

Snake threw it back at the girl and she put it in her drawer. It was around that time that Snake finally realized Cub was back. Fox snickered at the surprised noise the medic made and Wolf rolled his eyes. Eagle whistled a tune and Fawn continued to unpack. Cub kept a straight face, reading a book in French.

"Cub!" Snake exclaimed.

"Yes," Cub replied setting the book down.

"Time for your checkup," Snake said in a no-nonsense attitude.

Cub opened his mouth to complain, but Fawn said something first.

"He's going to give you one anyways," Fawn said, "Snake will tie you up if he has too."

Snake didn't deny it. Cub growled silently and moved away from them.

"Only if Snake agrees to keep everything a secret, and all of you leave," Cub decided seeing the look on Snake's face.

Snake glared at everyone, and Fox was the first to leave. Eagle skipped out of the room, pulling a reluctant Fawn behind him. Wolf glared at Snake, who returned it, before finally leaving. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. Cub stalled until he was absolutely positive that no one was there. Then he pulled off his shirt.

Snake gasped and moved forward quickly, it was so quick that Cub jumped into a defensive stance. The medic froze before pushing Cub back into his seat. Scars littered the front of his chest and stomach, including the new ones that Beth gave him. The scars from Beth were yellow and swollen, seeping out some sort of liquid. Snake's eyes roamed Cub's chest before stopping at the bullet mark.

"Sh*t Cub!" Snake shouted making Cub look at him in shock, "Is that a bullet scar?"  
>"No?" Cub said it like a question.<p>

Snake glared at him before returning to his inspection.

"Just as I thought," Snake muttered under his breath as he examined the scars from Cub, who was starting to feel uncomfortably hot and out of breath.

"What do you mean?"  
>Snake didn't reply, instead he started to pour something onto the cuts. Cub cried out in shock before biting his lip. Blood dribbled down Cub's chin as he tried not to cry out. Snake wrapped them up in white gauze and then got up. He handed Cub a handkerchief and let him dab at his lip and wipe up the blood on his chin.<p>

"Thanks," Cub whispered.

"I need to get something, stay here," Snake ordered as he left the room.

Cub was feeling very hot and tired at this point. Fox returned to the room, leaving Fawn and the others still outside. He felt Cub's forehead and frowned.

"Are you feeling okay Al?" Fox questioned.

Cub shook his head, regretting it later. His head pounded and he leaned onto Fox's shoulder. Snake returned and frowned seeing the dropping eyes of the youngest member. He snapped his fingers in front of Cub's face, causing the younger male to groan and bury his face into Fox's shoulder.

"You can't go to sleep yet Cub," Snake said.

"Why not?" Cub murmured fighting the sleep.

"I was right, Beth's claws were poisonous. Give me your arm," Snake ordered reaching out his hand.

"Why?"

"I need to inject you with the antidote."

"No," Cub complained straining to get away from Fox, who was holding Cub close to his side.

Snake ignored this and grabbed Cub's arm before wiping it with some sort of alcohol and then pressing the tip of the needle into his skin. The medic injected the antidote and Cub's breathing quickened. Snake quickly finished what he needed to do and Fox began to calm down the younger male down.

"Cub, Cub, Al calm down," Fox ordered as Snake left.

Cub just worsened until he heard the nickname Fox gave him. His breathing started to calm, but choked sobs started. Fox pulled Cub to his chest and he heard voices talking outside.

"Cub?" Fox questioned looking down when the sobs stopped.

Cub was quiet and asleep now. Fox smiled softly before carefully laying Cub down on the bed and tucking him in. The older male went outside, where Fawn and the others were sitting on the doorstep.

"He fell asleep," Fox informed Snake.

The medic nodded and looked generally relived. Wolf grunted and Eagle smiled like he always did, but it was a bit more forced than normal. Fawn's emotions flickered across her face, before settling onto contentment. C- Unit walked over, with their new recruits job (aka babysitting).

"Hey K- Unit, these are the maggots. Jerry Harris, Kendall Morris, Yates Brown, and Anthony Martin," Coyote introduced.

Jerry looked like an older version of Tom. His brown hair was messier and his eyes a bit more wild. He was most likely the Sniper. Kendall Morris had pitch black hair and the golden brown eyes. The man was skinny, but not unhealthily so, and looked more like the language expert. Yates Brown was a dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a sapphire blue, the man was lean and he didn't look like he talked a lot. He was probably the medic. Anthony Martin was a red head with hazel eyes; he was buff and looked like the Wolf of that group.

"Do they have their animal names yet?" Fox questioned.

"No," Cobra replied, "Sergeant told us to have you name them."

Eagle jumped up and everyone glared at him. The poor sniper sat back down and he pouted. The four new guys stared at him in shock. Wolf shook his head and rubbed his temple.  
>"F*ck you Eagle. Okay, Jerry you're Mouse," Jerry raised an eyebrow at the hidden pun, "Kendall you're now Jackal. Yates you're now Raven. Lastly Anthony is now Ant," Wolf said.<p>

"Where's Cub?" Crow asked.

"Asleep, he had been poisoned from Beth's claws," Fox replied.

Crow winced, "Is he okay?"

Fox shrugged and everyone dropped the subject.

**Me: So, the plot is slowly developing.**

**Alex: Emphasis on slowly.**

**Me: Shut up. Please review everyone!**


	22. K- Unit Video

**Me: So, I have an idea of what I'm doing in this one (as all my notes and ideas have disappeared) so I'll be doing what I remember.**

**Alex: Her notes weren't very informative.**

**Me: To you maybe, but I knew what I was doing when I had them at least.**

**Ben: Author owns nothing but her OC's.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Cub woke up a few hours later, dazed and confused. The others were at the obstacle course, so Cub was alone. He found the box that held all of the videos. For a second, Cub wondered why they were here before brushing it off. Just knowing that it was here put a damper on his mood, which wasn't that all that great to begin with. He considered breaking all the video's in there, before deciding against it. Hopefully they weren't all video's of him… but knowing his luck it would be.

He could hear someone walking in, so he pushed the box under his bed before sitting back down. The other members of K- Unit came in. First came Fox, he was covered from head to foot with mud that came from the obstacle course. Snake came in after Fox, with the mud up to his waist and some splashes of mud on his face and the rest of his uniform. Eagle followed, his hair sticking up in random directions from the mud in his hair and then all over his back. Fawn and Wolf entered together. Fawn's hair was tipped with mud and it was smeared all over her face. Wolf was surprisingly clean, with only splashes of mud on his uniform and on his face.

"What happened to you?" Cub asked raising his eyebrow.

"Eagle fell in the mud pit, pulled in Fox, Snake went to save them," Fawn explained sitting on the edge of her bed and pulling her boots off.

"Then how did you and Wolf get muddy?"

"Eagle splashed everyone," Wolf said glaring at said SAS man.

Eagle pouted, looking ridiculous while doing so. Snake made his way over to Cub, having changed out of his uniform and changed into a different one. The young boy eyed him warily.

"Come on Cub, I need to make sure you're okay," Snake told him putting his medical bag down next to the teenager.

"I'm fine Snake," Cub replied rubbing his forehead tiredly, "I feel fine."  
>Fox snorted from where he was washing his face off with a wet cloth. Everyone glared at him and Fox shut up. Snake returned to Cub and the teenager relented. He was truly too tired to fight with Snake right now, and let Snake do his check up. After shining his light in Cub's eye, Snake deemed Cub healthy.<p>

"What time is it?" Cub questioned.

"Um, shooting is next. But that's not for another hour or so… it's nearing sixteen-hundred hours," Fawn replied.

"Paintballing is the activity for tonight. We have an alliance with C- Unit and L- Unit," Wolf added.

L- Unit, as Wolf explained, consisted of four members. Their leader, Gazelle, who specialized in languages; their sharpshooter, Langur, who could use all guns; their medic, Rabbit, who was better with psychological issues; and their strategist, Wallaby, who preferred to use army men to show his strategies; they all worked well together and with C- Unit and K- Unit they were nearly unstoppable.

"Are we the only group with more than four members?" Fawn asked.

"Yes," Snake admitted.

"What are Cub and I then? What's our special skill?"

Cub leaned forward, as he wanted to know as well. The others exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. They didn't know either. No one had told them, and right now Fawn and Cub just seemed to be the added members. Back-ups per say.

"We don't know, Cub hasn't been with us long enough to know. And you just joined recently," Eagle said to Fawn.

Fox interrupted the conversation, "Mrs. Jones told me she left the videos here, she wanted us to watch some more of them."  
>Cub groaned flopping backwards onto his bed, "They're under the bed."<p>

"Why are they there?" Fox asked as he reached under Cub's bed and drew out the box.

After rifling around a bit, Fox drew out three DVD's. Mrs. Jones had given them a T.V. that was now mounted on the desk. It was only had a DVD player and a VCR. Sighing, Cub watched as Fox read the three DVD names before setting them on his bed.

"Point Blanc Academy, K- Unit, Killing House," Fox listed off, "Which one should we watch?"

Cub groaned again, "I chose K- Unit."

"Point Blanc," Snake chose before frowning, "Isn't that a school?"  
>"It was shut down," Cub replied, "Can't remember why though."<p>

Wolf narrowed his eyes, "I'm choosing K- Unit."

"I want K- Unit," Fawn answered, ignoring the others entirely.

"Eagle?" Cub questioned.

"Point Blanc," Eagle decided.

Fox put K- Unit into the DVD player and put the others away. The video loaded and played.

_Wolf stood with Fox, Eagle, and Snake; they were watching the Sergeant as he paced in front of them. Eagle shifted unnoticeably, moving so that he could regain feeling in his legs. The Sergeant was shouting so loudly, that no one could understand him._

_"__EAGLE!" the Sergeant shouted as said man started to daydream._

_"__Sir?" Eagle questioned looking upwards._

_"__NO MORE PRANKS! Z- UNIT HAS FILED A COMPLAINT AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL BE ON KITCHEN DUTY FOR A MONTH IF THEY DON'T WITHDRAW IT!" _

Cub winced and rubbed his ears.

"Even when I'm not here he's shouting," Cub complained.

"Oh, he shouts more when you're around," Fox said.

_All of K- Unit flinched, barely noticeable of course. The Sergeant ended his tirade and left quickly. Wolf rounded on his team, rage bubbling under the surface. His left eye was twitching, a sure sign that he was angry. The others avoided Wolf's eyes, while it was obvious that Snake was worried about Wolf's blood pressure._

_"__Wolf," Snake started._

_"__Shut it Snake," Wolf ordered, "All of you, in the Cabin. NOW!"  
>Everyone scurried to the cabin, as though burned. Wolf followed, fuming. They stood at attention as Wolf entered the room. <em>

_"__Eagle, you haven't pulled anymore pranks right?" Fox asked Eagle out of the corner of his mouth._

_Eagle frowned, "I don't think so…"  
><em>"Eagle," Fawn groaned.

_At the same time there was a loud bang. Everyone ran outside to see what had happened. They stopped outside the cabin. A big pink smoke ball was seen over the shooting range. _

_"__Eagle," K- Unit chorused._

The video ended, the screen turning black.

**Me: FINISHED! My plot-bunnies have run away.**

**Alex: No kidding.**

**Me: REVIEW! I NEED PLOT BUNNIES!**


	23. Shooting Range and a Cat

**Me: Plot bunnies still gone, but I'm gonna try to get through this chapter.**

**Alex: She has a pretty good idea on what she's doing.**

**Me: Not really, some though.**

**Disclaimer Here – K- Unit would show up more if I owned this. Besides, this is fanficiton… putting up a disclaimer is really stupid. (No offense to the admins on this site or anything)**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Cub was not looking forward to the shooting range. All of K- Unit, except Fox, were confused on why Cub was shooting with them. Fawn, who was a year older than Cub, wasn't going to be shooting with them. That left the question on why Cub was. After all, when he had been here a year ago, he hadn't been allowed anywhere near the shooting range. For Pete's sake, he hadn't even been allowed to jump out of a plane. This made no sense, no sense… at all.

"Why is Cub allowed to shoot, but not Fawn?" Eagle questioned out loud.

"Probably because since I know how too," Cub replied sneaking up behind him.

The whole group jumped in fright.

"F*ck Cub, don't do that," Wolf said.

"Do what?" Cub asked innocently moving between Wolf and Fox.

"Sneak up on people," Fox answered, "I've told you before that it's not nice."  
>"It's not my fault you're not observant."<p>

They entered the shooting range; L- Unit was waiting already. Langur, a blonde haired brown eyed tall male with a lean body, already had a gun in his hand, and Cub frowned. The way he was holding it was all wrong, no wonder Scorpia found it so easy to eliminate the SAS. Almost by instinct, Cub grabbed a gun and dismantled it before reassembling it. Everything went silent and Wolf slowly came over with the rest of K- Unit behind him, Langur nearly dropped the gun and L- Unit all gaped.

"Sh*t Cub, that was… how fast was that?" Wolf asked.

Snake gulped, "46 seconds."

"That's not possible, that's not f*cking possible," one of L- Unit said, he had curly red hair and pale blue eyes.

"It obviously is Wallaby, since he just did it," the brown haired green eyed L- Unit said, obviously Rabbit as he had a medic bag in his hand.

The last L- Unit member, obviously Gazelle, with auburn hair and green brown eyes sighed and muttered something in German. Cub chose to ignore the insult, as Gazelle probably didn't realize he spoke German, and got up.

"Whoa, kid, you can't just go and shoot. You need to know how to use the gun properly," Snake said, "You could shoot someone else or yourself."

"I won't shoot someone," Cub replied.

Fox grimaced, "You don't know that."  
>"Oh, but I do."<p>

With that, Cub went to a target. He weighed the gun in his hand, getting used to it. Cub hadn't needed to do that, it was just for show. K- Unit and L- Unit trailed behind him warily.

"Alright then Cub, shoot the target. Don't kill anyone while doing it," Wolf said.

Cub stuck his tongue out at Wolf, what he was still a teenager, and then turned back to the target. He aimed the gun, but then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was someone watching him. Cub tensed before relaxing and turning around. Curses came from the Units watching him, with Eagle shouting out "The target is the other way Cub," and a scream from Rabbit.

"I know you're there," Cub said calmly.

Someone came out from behind the barrier, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Shocked shouts came from the SAS and a few guns were also pointed at the assassin.

"Привет Маленький воин," Yassen said.

"Ясен, как вы живы?" Cub questioned.

"МИ-6."

"Они сказали мне, что ты мертв."

"И вы им поверили?"

"Touché."

Yassen grinned dangerously and walked up to Cub, ignoring the guns following him. Cub dropped the gun to his side, but never relaxed his hold on it.

"Good little A-," Yassen was cut off.  
>"Cub."<p>

Yassen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He walked closer.

"Shot, let's see how well the extra training got you," Yassen suggested.

Cub frowned, not liking the order, but did so. He whirled around and shot six times, before turning back to Yassen. The assassin raised an eyebrow before summoning the target to him. There was only one hole, in the middle of the target. Yet, there were no signs that the bullets had gone anywhere else. A few curses were heard as the Unit's all saw the target.

"F*ck Cub, how did you do that?" Eagle asked.

"That was instinctual shooting Cub, assassins use it," Wolf said slowly as Cub didn't respond.

"I know," Cub answered tightly, his grip on the gun tightening a smidge as he tried not to hit Wolf.

Fox immediately noticed and did his best to calm the tempers.

"We can get answers out of him later," Fox said, "Now is not the time."

Cub glanced at him, silently promising not to give them any clues. Yassen was watching them all, his face unreadable. Then the Russian Assassin turned towards Cub, his face still not betraying anything. Cub gave him his best glare, muttering something under his breath in German; a smile quirked on Fox's and Yassen's face, as they were the only ones to know German.

"Now try it with your eyes closed," Yassen said.

Cub glared at him, which caused the assassin to give a small chuckle.

"It's not that different Маленький воин," Yassen told him, "You know where the targets are."

The youngest member of K-Unit huffed before closing his eyes. It was obvious, with his tense posture, that he was very uncomfortable with this. Wolf scoffed, but watched as Yassen began to teach Cub. Coaxing the young boy to relax and move his footing. Cub followed Yassen's guidance without much arguing. It was obvious, to them at least, that he wanted to please Yassen; even if he didn't know it himself. Again, Cub took six shots. But this time he only hit the outer rim.

Cub huffed, unpleased with the results; Yassen, meanwhile, was in shock. The assassin didn't show it though, if he did he wouldn't be as good at his job as he was.

"О, Боже," Yassen muttered, so quiet that no one heard him.

"What?" Cub questioned.

Yassen didn't answer, and a black figure in the trees answered.

"Impressive Al, even I couldn't do that my first try."

Everyone, but Yassen who knew she was there, jumped. Cub cursed himself for letting his guard down. But in his defense he was supposed to be safe here. The black figure dropped down in front of them, the golden eyes gleaming with emotions that no one could read. Her curly black hair was in a ponytail, and this time her cat-suit actually covered her.

"Beth," Cub said casually.

"Alex," Beth answered leaning against the tree she had just been on, "K- Unit. I see the undead Yassen is with you."

Yassen quirked his lip at the word undead.

"Why are you here?" Wolf growled.

"Can't I come to chat?" Beth questioned, her eyes showing that she enjoyed winding up Wolf.

"Not after you killed Cougar."

A brief flicker of emotion crossed Beth's face, regret maybe, before it disappeared under her mask. Cub took that as a good sign; maybe there is hope for Bethany. His Bethany, not the one who killed in cold blood.

"Fine, I came to warn you. Five days," she said.

"Five days?" Fox questioned.

There was no response from the cat hybrid. Just a nod and her disappearing up the trees before leaving.

**Me: Meanings of the Russian words.**

**"****Hello little warrior," Yassen (warrior is what Alexander means)**

**"****Yassen, how are you alive?" Alex**

**"****MI6"**

**"****They told me you were dead."**

**"****And you believed them?"**

**"****Dear God."**

**Review Here – Please Review, sorry for the late update.**


	24. Five Days Later

**Me: So, this story is getting completed today. Last chapter, everyone's going to kill me later. If anyone wants to write an alternate ending you can PM me and ask.**

**Bethany & Alex: You will kill her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my OC's**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Five Days Later_

Everyone was tense. It was five days later and so far nothing has happened. Lunch had ended already and everyone was in their huts. Cub and Fox were sitting on Yassen's bed, who was laying down on it, while the others were tense on the ground. The window opened slowly, only Yassen and Cub noticed it, before a voice said.

"I'm surprised this place isn't evacuated," she said.

The girl's gold eyes were staring straight at Wolf. Everyone jumped and the cat-hybrid rolled her eyes.

"How you guys aren't dead yet I don't know," Bethany murmured.

"The Sergeant wasn't going to go off of a SCORPIA agent's word," Wolf replied.

She jumped off the window, landing on Fox's bed.

"Don't blame them," she murmured.

"Why are you here Beth?" Fox asked warily.

"To die."

Cub shot up on his bed, startling the rest. Bethany's eerily glowing eyes turned to him.

"I'm already dying, don't tell me you haven't noticed Al," Bethany whispered.

He had, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. Bethany's eyes seemed to be sunken into her head and her hair was limp and lank. Her golden eyes were bloodshot. And what was worse, her skin seemed to be so pale she was nearly a ghost. To a few it would seem that she was translucent. Her cat-suit hid most of this, so only the best observers would notice it.

"… this is just the quickest way to go," she whispered.

"Beth-," Cub said faintly.

Wolf growled, "What do you mean?"

Bethany grinned at him; it was faint and seemed to be forced.

"There's bombs Wolf, around Beacon," she told him.

"WHAT?!" they all exploded.

Bethany smiled tiredly and leaned back into the wall, silently moving her lips. It seemed like she was counting down.

_40 seconds_

"Where is it?!" Fox demanded.

She shook her head, refusing to answer. The others looked at each other, unreadable expressions.

"I can't believe you Beth," Cub said lowly.

_32 seconds_

"Alex," Snake murmured.

Cub ignored him, "Why?"

Bethany looked at her black booted feet.

_26 seconds_

Cub went in front of his sister, pushing the dark hair out of her face. Watery golden eyes lifted to see her brother's brown ones, before turning away upon seeing the anger and disappointment in them. Everyone watched this silently, all counting down together.

_11 seconds_

Eagle moved, kneeling down next to Bethany. Only three words were spoken to her.  
>"I forgive you."<p>

_10 seconds_

If anyone noticed Cub's grip tightening on his sister's shoulder they didn't mention it. Yassen whispered something into Bethany's ear, upon which she tightened the clenching of her fists.

_9 seconds_

Wolf moved over, sitting next to Eagle.

"I won't forgive you," he said to Bethany, "But I can and will remember what you were like before."

Watery golden eyes lifted a second before going back to the ground.

_8 seconds_

Fox sighed, "I knew you before Bethany… and I haven't forgotten. You certainly redeemed yourself."

A small sob escaped the girl's lips. Cub was watching Bethany with an unreadable expression at the moment.

_7 seconds_

Yassen didn't say anything, just watched the young girl with understanding eyes.

_6 seconds_

Snake spoke up, "I can't forgive you for Cougar, nor can I forgive you for what you did to Alex."

Bethany got up and ignored whatever they were going to say. The only one she cared about was Cub. Deep down she knew that Cub was fighting with himself. Everyone watched her, glancing between the siblings. Fawn even more so. Fawn had to know, she had to know if she regretted Cougar's death.

_4 seconds_

Silence, that was all. It was only broken by the quiet breathing of the others. Yassen seemed to have accepted his death, the others not so much.

"Are we going to die?" Fawn asked, breaking the momentary silence.

No one answered, but it was answer enough.

_3 seconds_

Fawn was tense, Wolf was glaring.

_2 seconds left_

"I'm sorry," Bethany whispered, her voice cracking.

_1 second_

"I forgive you," Alex answered.

A tear slipped from each of the siblings eyes.

And then the bomb went off.

**Me: Sorry, not sorry.**


End file.
